What?
by ThatWierdGirl
Summary: Natalie Kabra is back, but so is Isabelle and Evan. I'm not gonna tell you to much about this, I've been threated not to by Natalie and Ian. But I can tell you that this is not a fairytale, when two people have realised their love for each other they're not gonna live happily ever after. Well someday they might, but if they would do that today this story would be really boring.
1. Chapter 1: She's back

The streets of Boston were busy as usual so nobody noticed the girl walking on the sidewalk, her hair was black and dirty, she wore a grey sweater and jeans which was way to cold since it was December.

The girl looked around to make sure nobody saw her, she seemed nervous for some reason.  
>After walking away from the busy streets and to a more quiet neighborhood the girl walked up to a big mansion.<br>At first she hesitated.

"What if they don't remember me, what if they hate me. I don't know what to do if they hate me, I don't have anywhere to live I haven't had for two years now." She thought but at last she decided to knock on the big french wooden doors leading in to the mansion.  
>It took about five minutes until anybody opended the doors and the gir didn't think anybody was home, but when she set her first foot on the sidewalk again she heard a very familiar voice.<p>

"For the last time, WE. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. BUY. BISCUITS. Or as you americans for some reason call them, cookies, what a stupid word, and I don't care if Dan told you he wanted to buy, he's not allowed to buy them." Ian Kabra said with a very annoyed voice. The girl's heart almost stopped, didn't he remeber her?

"I am not here to sell any biscuits." She answered in hope that he just didn't recognize her from how she looked, she had changed a lot during these two years after all.

"N N Natalie?" Ian almost whispered to the girl in front of her.

"Who's at the door Ian, is it another cookie girl?" Amy Cahills voice rang out from inside the house

"C..Come quick A..Amy!" Ian yelled at her. Footsteps came closer to the door when Amy worked her way through the mess that her little brother had made while pretending he was a ninja (again).

"Since when do you stu... Natalie?" Amy said with a at first questioning but later shocked voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked the chapter. I'm gonna make Natalie say what is needed.<em>**

**_Natalie: Why?_**

**_Me: If you do, I'll give you your poisons and dart gun back._**

**_Natalie: Katarina, here is truly sorry if she spelled anything wrong, she's not that good at spelling, or if she's been doing things wrong with the grammatic, she's not that good at that either... Oh and because she forgot to write it before, she doesn't own the 39 clues or me, Amy, Ian, Fiske, Nellie or Dan, I wish she owned Dan though, then he might would be to busy to be in this story._**

**_Me: Good girl, but don't call me Katarina, it's a really annoying and ugly name... *Gives Natalie the poisons and dart gun*_**

**_Natalie: Thank you Cat *whispers arina*_**

**_Me: I herd that..._**


	2. Chapter 2: The kiss

**Natalie's POV**

"Hello, brother, Amy." I greeted with my usual calm brittish accent. But on the inside I screemed, I had not seen my brother in two years what did you think I would do?

"Oh and hello Daniel, Nellie, Fiske." I added when the other three joined me, Ian and Amy on the doorstep. Everyone still loked to shocked to do anything so I walked inside myself, that seemed to wake them up from the tranze.

"Aren't you supposed to be like really dead?" Asked Nellie

" I don't know why I'm still alive but I woke up on a hospital in Paris about three weaks ago. I stayed there in a week and I've been making my here since then." I told the others. Then one my other cuisines came in to the room.

"Yo, wazz.. Nat?" It was rather obvious that Jonah didn't now I were back.

"Hello Jonah. how many times do we have to tell you that my name is not 'Nat' it's Natalie." I told him of.  
>I looked at all the other Cahills Jonah hadn't changed a bit, Amy were giving Ian´s hand a light squese and whispered something to him, they probably dating finally, I looked att Nellie and Fiske who hadn't changed much either, but my eyes landed on Daniel Cahill.<br>His eyes were a darker shade of green then the last time she had seen him and somehow they seemed to be lacking of the happiness that once filled them.

I signalled to Dan by looking him in the eyes that I wanted to talk to him alone.

"Dan, are any of my old clothes still here?" I asked him since that would be an accplentaion to why we both leaved the room together.

"No, but there's new ones that Ian bought you yesterday. He's been doing that ever since you died, well didn't die I guess. I'll show you where they are." Dan answered and I followed him out of the room.  
>When we came to Dan's room he turned around and spoke up<p>

"What is it Natalie?" He wanted to know.

"What has happend to you while I was gone?" I asked him

"Nothing, I'm still the same Dan as before." Dan tried to convince me, but I knew he was lying to me.

"No Dan, you're not, and you know you can't lie to me so there's no need to try to fool me and you know that." I told him, I saw that he understud in his eyes and somehow they seemed t regein some of their lost happiness.

"Ok, Natalie. I've really missed you and while you were dead.. Well, while you weren't dead I guess... You were the only thing I could think of, you still are." Dan told me, when he said those words I couldn't help myself from thinking that I were the luckiest girl in the world. Ok, so mayve I've always had this little crush on Dan,

_More like huge crush._

"Shut up! Who are you by the way?" I wanted to know.

_I'm your mind, idiot._

"How dare you call me an idiot? I will poison you in your sleep and you will never see it coming..."

_You do realise that I'm you, right?_

"I don't care!" I shouted to myself inside my head, wow I'm really going nuts.

"I guess I shouldn't have told you that, you probably don't even like me in the same way..." Dan interupted my fight against myself and before

I could even think through my actions I leaned forwards and kissed him.

"Dan, we want to catch up with Natalie too, I mean she is my... What exectly are you two doing? Ian interrupted us, I seem too be interrupted a lot today.

"Uhm, nothing?" Dan and I answered at the same ime.

"You do realise that I'm not an idiot, right?" Ian asked us.

I somehow knew that I were going to say something stupid as 'Oh, a snake bit me in the lip and Dan was just getting the poison out of me.' but we were interuppted by a scream, Amy's scream.

Ian, Dan and I ran to the livingroom that the scream had came from but all we found there was Fiske, Nellie, Jonah, Sinead and Hamilton passed out on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**This really isn't the best chapter, but I promised myself that this chapter would be up before my 14th birthday and that starts in about 2 hours here in Sweden.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for all misspellings or grammatical errors.**

**Goodnight and happy birthday to me! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, no

**_Ians POV._**

Amy is gone, Amy is gone. That was all I could think about. The love of my life had disappeared and was most likely kidnapped by some crazy man who wanted to hurt or or maybe even kill her.

"Ian, calm down, nobody can have gotten so far with her yet, we will find her." My little sister told me.

"I know, but what is she's hurt?" I asked her

"Then we will kill the person that hurt her, nobody messes with the Cahills and especially not with MY sister." Dan answered me, I had almost forgotten that he was here to.

"I-Isabelle and Evan has her. Sinead who just woke up told the others.

"Sinead, Isabelle and Evan are both dead." Natalie said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"So were you ..." Sinead answered

"True, but still, mother can't be alive. What if she tries to hurt us again? She's already tried to kill my once, Ian I'm scared." Natalie whispered the last part while looking at me.

"I will not let her do any harm to you, Amy or any of us." I told my sister and I put my arm around her protectively

"Uhm. I don't know if you guys remember this but my sister was just kidnapped by your crazy not dead mother and a crazy ex-boyfriend." Dan pointed out and made everyone react in a lot of different ways.

"My kiddo!" Nellie shouted while Natalie and I ran to the CCC to inform all Cahills that Amy was missing and Isabelle and Even was back. In the middle of all chaos, Jonah and Hamilton woke up.

"Yo wazz happening?" Jonah asked. We all stopped with what we were doing and just starred at him, then the chaos broke out...

"Amy's missing" Someone told him.

"My kiddo's gone!" Somebody, I'm pretty sure it was Nellie, cried out.

"Guys?" Hamilton said

"WHAT!" We all screamed at him sine we were way to stressed for a chat.

"You know she's over there in the corner right?" Hamilton asked and I looked at the corner he pointed to and saw Amy, she was hurt and she cried but at least she was alive. I ran over to her.

"What happened Love" I wanted to know I were really furious with the peasant that hurt my girlfriend.

"I-I-Isabelle a-and Evan, knife, kitchen." Amy told me. I understood that mo-Isabelle and Even had a knife and was in out kitchen so I ran over there, in the same moment as I reached the door I heard a gun shoot.

When I came in to the room I found Dan on the floor, shoot in the foot, and Evan pointing another gun at my sister.

"Evan Tolliver, what exactly are you thinking of doing to my sister?" I asked Evan with fury in my voice.  
>He didn't answer, but he moved to gun to me and started to pull the trigger.<br>There was no way I could have prepared myself for he pain that was to come and I knew it, when the bullet came to me I blacked out and I knew I wouldn't see the light of day ever again.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Natalie POV.<span>_**

My whole world was falling apart, my brother, his girlfriend and my person-that-kissed-me-but-is-not-technicly-my-boyfriend was all in the hospital and I knew I couldn't save them.

"Natalie Kabra?" A voice called in the speakers and I jolted up from my seat and walked to the nurse who had said it. She looked at me with a sad smile and I knew that she had bad news about Ian.

"You might want to sit down." The nurse said and pointed to a red couch so I sat down since I knew she wouldn't tell me if I didn't.

"Your brother will most likely not survive, he was shot to close to the heart and a lot of important part were destroyed, I'm really sorry, we did a surgery on him but we don't know if it helped. You may go in and say good bye if you want to."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Well this ending was rather depressing. I'm sorry for any misspellings or errors in the grammatical errors. <strong>

**Well I'm 14 years old now an has been since this thursday. (yay), and today it's 14 years since the doctors told my parents that I probably would die before my 1st birthday, yet still 14 years late, here I am,standing stronger then ever. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Love in the hospital

Natalie's POV

I walked to room 302 in which I knew my brother was in, I cried silently as I walked there since I knew that this was goodbye.

When I came in to the room I at first didn't even recognise my brother.

I walked up to him and held his hand, it was cold and limp, his usually cinnamon coloured skin was paler then ever yet somehow he still looked peaceful in that bed.

"I'm so sorry for all those times I let you down Ian, and for telling you I hate you when I really loved you, and for all those other things I've done to you." I told him and I realised that I was starting to cry.

"I know, you know this but I still want to tell you that I love you even if I sometimes don't show it very well. I'll miss you Ian and I couldn't have wished for a better brother then you." I added and I couldn't help myself from crying. After I said it I realised that Ian's hand was holding on to mine.

"I know." A faint voice told me and even if I almost couldn't hear it, I knew it was my brothers voice.  
>I hugged him and after I had made sured that he was okay I walked out of the room to get Amy since I knew Ian wanted to see her too even if he didn't say anything about it.<p>

"Amy, are you allowed to go out of your room yet?" I asked her when I came in to her room.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She answered

"I think someone in room 302 wants to see you." I told her with a small smile, she got out of bed and went to see Ian, even if she didn't know it was he who were in there, so I made my way to the reception to ask where Dan was.  
>In the reception a nurse was standing and when I came up to her she gave me a warm smile.<p>

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, still having that smile of hers. The smile actually made me happy, it reminded me that maybe Dan was completely fine after all.

"I would like to know which room Daniel Cahill is in." I told the nurse and for some reason she almost started to laugh at me.

'Oh, he's not in any room." The nurse answered with a small giggle escaping her mouth, I really didn't understand, why Dan wasn't in a room.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know, I were really confused.

"Look behind you, Natalie." She told me, but I didn't do it, how could she know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I demeaned her to tell me.

"Daniel wouldn't shut up about how beautiful and amazing you are." The nurse answered and I knew that I started to blush, in the same moment somebody grabbed me from behind but I didn't feel like hitting the person, I knew who it was so I just turned around and smiled and the person.

"Hey, Natalie" He greeted my with a big grin, but even though he was smiling I could see that his foot hurt very much, I still remember how much that hurt even if it was many years ago since I got shot.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill, you should be lying in your bed getting treated for that foot of yours, not be out her." I scolded Dan, but he just smiled at me and I knew he was gonna say one of those things that made me melt away on the inside.

"I know, but they have milkshakes out here!" Dan sighed happily, huh, I guess I was wrong.

"And I couldn't stand being away from you any longer." He added while looking at me. As if on cue the feeling of melting came to me.  
>The two of us just stood there smiling at each other until a man in a wheelchair accidentally made me fall over into Dans arms.<p>

"Well hello there" He said smiling at me, I looked up at him and as soon as I did that he kissed me.

Ian's POV.

When Natalie left the room I allowed myself to feel the pain from where I had been shot about three hours earlier, but as soon as the pain had come to me, Amy walked into the room and ran up to me.

"Hello, love." I greeted her calmly so that she wouldn't notice how much in pain I was.

"Ian, I thought you would die." Amy sniffled and when she said that I realised that it probably looked like if I were dead for a while.

"Amy, you don't have to be scared anymore, I'm still here." I told her calmly and kissed her on her head.

"I know." She answered and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"But if you ever scare me like that again, you're gonna wish you were dead." She added with more of an angry voice, but right after that she hugged me. I hugged her back and we just laid there talking for the rest of the day since apparently you're not allowed to go anywhere when you've just been shot a couple of hours earlier, the only thing that ever disturbed us was the five times when Daniel and Natalie came in to the room but then left really fast while saying

"EW!".

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people, I'm back and Ian isn't dead!<strong>

**So today I'm thinking of making Ian and Amy say what is needed to be said.**

**Ian: What are you doing to us? This story is never going to happen in real life, you know that, right?**

**Me: Shut up Ian, I'm gonna make this happen and you're gonna like it.**

**Amy: I'm not sure if you can force somebody to like something.**

**Ian: Of coarse she can, she's the writer, she can make us do anything she wants us to do...**

**Me: That's right Ian!**

**Dan runs into the room.**

**Dan: Nobody can me like Natalie, NOBODY!**

**Everyone else then Dan: Get out of here Dan!/Daniel!**

**Dan: Okay...**

**Me: Amy and Ian can you two please say what is needed.**

**Ian: How am I supposed to know what you want us to tell those people who are watching us?**

**Me: Oh come on Ian, you know what I want you to say.**

**Amy: ThatWierdGirl, also called Cat, is very sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors.**

**Ian: And doesn't own us or the 39 clues.**

**Me: Good, now leave, I'm gonna make your lives even more miserable by writing more. (Insert evil laugh)**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome home & the CCW

_**Three days later.**__  
><em>**_Natalies' POV._**

Me, Nellie, Fiske, Hamilton and Sinead had decided to do a surprise welcome home party for Ian, Amy and Dan.  
>Everything was perfect, the only thing missing was the three guests of honour and they would come in through that door any second now. We all waited and made sure everything was in order, Sinead even measured which angle the cake was in.<br>Then we heard it, the voices of three people arguing about ninjas and video games, it couldn't be anybody else then Amy, Ian and Dan so me, Nellie, Fiske, Hamilton and Sinead hid from them.

"Hey, why's the lights out? I thought the others would be home." Amy said as soon as she stepped into the house.

"I don't know love, this seems highly unusual, I'll make sure there's not anyone who wants to hurt you here." My brother told his girlfriend with a hint of confusion in his voice, I just rolled my eyes, he always has be pretend to be the brave man even if his afraid of something as stupid as clowns.

I saw Fiske sign to the rest of us that it was time to show ourselves, so we all jumped up and screamed at the top of our lungs.

"Surprise!" I really don't get why people scream that, I mean do we really have to tell people to get surprised?  
>Ian let out a small girly screech while Amy and Dan just laughed at what we had done for them, my brother can be so stupid sometimes... Like for example this one time when one of our maids called Jessica came in to his room and he hadn't herd her knocking so he almost stabbed her with a pencil, oh, how frightening Ian, a pencil, I'm terrified.<p>

Both Nellie and Fiske had to carry the cake out into the dining hall since it was huge, Nellie just had to have writing on it, so it said:  
>"Welcome home, Amy, Dan and Ian! I hope you're feeling well and that you're not hurt anymore. But kiddos promise me that you won't get shot again, and yes I'm talking about you two Dan and Ian, not Amy, you didn't get shot. By the way, I'm gonna kill Isabelle and Evan for what they did to you guys. Hope you enjoy the cake, Nellie, Fiske, Sinead, Hamilton, Natalie. But only Nellie made this cake if you haven't noticed."<p>

I really don't get why she had to write so much on it, I mean a simple "Welcome home Ian, Amy and Dan" would have been enough.

We all actually had a really good time, we talked, laughed, played games and danced, but we did not eat the cake because of something Dan liked to call "CCW" which stands for Cahill Cake War.

The CCW started of when Sinead got mad at Hamilton and threw a cake on him, but since she's not good at throwing cake, it landed on my new dress. Of coarse Dan had to tease me about that, so I threw a piece of cake on him, who used my brother as some kind of shield.

I really don't remember what happened next, but Fiske and Nellie made everyone stop and we all left the room, mad at each other and full of cake.

**_Dans POV._**

I were forced to go to my room to change my clothes after the CCW, but I couldn't think of anything else then revenge.  
>Natalie couldn't get away with throwing cake at me, nobody throws cake at the ninja master!<p>

I heard a knock on my door so I opened and saw Hamilton standing outside my room.

"Time for revenge?" He asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Time for revenge" I confirmed and I have to say, I looked pretty evil myself.

We both sat down on each beanbag on my floor and started to plan our revenge when we heard another knock on the door and Ian walked in.

"You two do know that there's a listening device in everyone's bedroom, right?" He wanted to know.

"Of coarse, it's been there for ages." I told him, but I actually didn't know about the listening device.

"No, it hasn't, it was installed after the cake accident." Ian answered smirking at me, he was so annoying.

Ian made his way to my window and started to take a bit of dirt away from it, that was probably the listening device, I thought it was bird poop.

He sat down in an armchair and looked like of he was waiting for something to happen.

"Well, are we going to plan this revenge or what?" He asked me and Hamilton.

After about half an hour of planing, the revenge was as good as done.  
>All we needed now was, half a ton of cotton candy, three cans of caramel sauce, a lot of melted chocolate, a lot of mentos and a truck loading of coca cola.<br>That's really easy to get, except the fact that most people don't have this much of everything, but hey, we're Cahills we can get anything we want.

"Oh, this revenge is gonna be sweet, and sticky." I thought smiling to myself.

"Uhm, Dan, why are you smiling?" Hamilton asked, oh, maybe I wasn't smiling to myself.

"Nothing" I answered with an even bigger smile that I knew proved that I were lying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey everybody, I'm back!<em>**

**_I've got something I want to tell you, I don't know if I'll be uploading much in the latest time since my two best friends are having a bit of trouble living with their stepmom right now._**

**_Anyway, I'm really sorry for misspellings or grammatical errors in this text._**

**_~Cat_**


	6. Chapter 6: The lost ones comeback

**_Natalie's POV._ **

Me, Sinead and Amy was planing out a revenge to the boys, I already knew they were doing the exact same thing since I had planted a listening device in Dan's bedroom.

"I think we should use all of Dan's ninja swords and destroy all of Hamilton's training gear, or use a super laser to cut through all of his stuff!" Sinead exclaimed almost sickeningly exited.

"That sounds a bit harsh, I mean he only threw a bit of cake on us." Amy responded fast, I knew she didn't want to do that to Hamilton, even if he did start the food fight. "I have an excellent idea." I told the others with a smug smile on my lips.

"What is it?" The other two girls shrieked at the exact same reminded me a bit of Isabelle's hungry piranhas.

"I say, we should paint all things in their rooms pink and in Ian's room we shall put clowns everywhere." I said answering their question.

"That sounds like a really good idea and everything, but why clowns in Ian's room?" Amy asked me.

"Ian is utterly terrified of clowns." I answered with a smirk, Amy looked as if she was dying of silent laughter where she sat on the wooden floor.

"I think dying all Dans stuff pink is enough, he thinks pink is scary for some reason." Amy told me, I knew Dan had to be afraid of something, but I didn't think it was a colour.

"Oh" Was the only thing I could say while trying not to laugh to hard.

"What is Hamilton afraid of?" Sinead asked. Amy and I looked at each other, but neither of us knew what Hamilton was afraid of, then I got a brilliant idea.

I took out my iPad from a drawer by my bed and clicked on the FaceTime button to call Reagan.

"Natalie, Amy, Sinead? Why are you three FaceTiming me?" She asked as soon as she picked up and saw us.

"Well hello to you to Reagan, I'm having a simply marvellous day, thanks for asking." I greeted her just to annoy her.

"We want to know what Hamilton is the most afraid of, don't we Natalie?" Amy asked me

"Yes, we do want to know that, Amy. I answered her.

"Wait, why do you want to know that?" Reagan wanted to know

"Your brother threw cake at us." Sinead stated, clearly still mad at Hamilton.

"Why do you want to know that Sinead, I mean haven't the two of you ben dating since last spring?" Reagan asked Sinead, who in return ran away from the room.

"You guys didn't know, did you?" Reagan added, it didn't really sound like a question but Amy and I answered by shaking our heads anyway.

"Oh, shit." Reagan mumbled.

"Anyway, the thing Ham's most afraid of is to loose Sinead." Reagan told us and then hung up without even saying goodbye, uncivilised tomas.

"Okay, so the only one of the boys we have left to get to know their weakness is Jonah..." Amy clarified as if I didn't already know that.

"Wait, where is Jonah? I haven't seen him since the day Isabelle and Evan was here." She added, I hadn't even noticed that he was gone. We were going to search for Jonah, but we were interrupted by the doorbell.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown POV. <span>_**

I were sitting in the backseat of the taxi to this mansion called "Grace's mansion", I was hoping to see my grandmothers cousin there, she was apparently the only one in my family that wasn't dead yet.

"Are we there yet?" My brother Casper asked while jumping up and down on his seat and playing a video game.

"Are we at Grace's mansion soon?" I asked the taxi driver, who just smiled at me in the rearwiew mirror.

"It's just around the corner." He told me

"Ok, thanks." I said. When we arrived at Grace's mansion Casper and I admired the garden and the mansion, it was huge. We walked up to the door and i ringed on the doorbell since Casper was too busy playing a game.

Two girls opened the door, one looked about my age, she had tanned skin, black hair and was simply stunning. The other one looked just like Becka, and I almost had to fight back the tears when I saw her, she had reddish-brown hair and beautiful jade green eyes. Just like Becka and Grace, i thought.

"Uhm, who are you two?" The girl who looked like Becka asked Casper and me.

"Oh, we're looking for Grace Cahill, she's our grandmothers cousin." I told her, she looked surprised about hearing Grace's name and looked at the other girl who looked just as surprised.

"Grace died four years ago." Both girls answered at the same time, it was pretty scary.

"B-but she's the only family we have left." I stammered surprised about hearing the news.

"What's your names?" The stunning girl asked me and Casper.

"I'm Emma Amines-Cahill and that" I gestured to my brother. "Is Casper Amines-Cahill." I said to them and they looked horrified for some reason.

"Are you the children of Gus Amines and Felicia Cahill?" The girl who looked like Becka wanted to know, how did she know who my parents were?

"Yeah" I told them, a bit suspicious, they seemed to know a lot about me.

"Oh. My. God! You're the lost Cahills!" The Becka look-a-like screamed and a lot of other people came running out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**So we've got two new characters and one is missing.**

**Other news is that I got an A on my english test and my teacher loves the story I sent her as a homework (yay) and my friends stepmother, or shall I say ex-stepmother has finally moved out (even more yay).**

**I know I probably don't have to say it again but I'll say it anyway, I'm sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors in this text.**

**I don't own the 39 clues or any of the characters except Emma, Casper and the taxi driver, his name's Charlie and he will be very important someday.**

**~Cat.**


	7. Chapter 7: Who's he?

**_The next morning, Emma's POV._**

I woke up in a strange room, but I weren't scared since I saw Becka sleeping in the same room. Wait a little, Becka died when when I were 7, does this mean I'm dead to? I thought before the memories of yesterday hit me in the head like one of Caspers' volleyballs. (Casper: the cute guy in my class who´s also my best friend, not Casper: my little man.)

It wasn't Becka in the bed beside me, it was Amy Cahill who I'd gotten to know yesterday. I rose from the bed and put on some of the clothes I brought with me here, some denim shorts and a black t-shirt that used to be Beckas,it had white text on it with the name of the city where I used to live.

I went out of the room to explore the house, since it was 4am I knew nobody else would be awake. The mansion had a lot of rooms, like for example, Amy's room which I woke up in, Dans room, ten guest rooms, a kitchen, Nelly's room, Fiske's room, five bathrooms, a video game room, a huge library, a laboratory and a music room.

The only room I actually went in to was the music room, it was BEAUTIFUL, it had all sorts of instruments, a dead guy, a view over the ocean.

Wait, back that up, A DEAD GUY? I had to tell Amy, or Dan, or Natalie, or Ian, or Nelly, or Fiske, or Sinead or maybe Hamilton.

Anyway I ran to the closest room I could find, which happened to be Dans room, and woke him up to tell him the news,

"There's a dead kille in ditt music room." I screamed and realised that I had said some swedish words that he probably didn't understand. I figured it out because I'm amazing, and because Dan looked really clueless.

"Sorry, there's a dead guy in your music room." I tried screaming again, in full on english this time. Dan jumped out of his bed and ran as fast as he could to the music room, but when he saw the dead guy he just started laughing and I realised that the guy was just asleep. Dan woke the guy up from his sleep, I wonder who that guy is.

"Wazzup Dannio, how long have I been asleep, yo, feels like of I've been sleeping for a week." The not so dead guy asked Dan.

"Only for about three days, we've been looking everywhere for you." Dan told the guy.

"Sorry, who are you?" I asked the guy, he and Dan just looked at me as if I was a elephant who was joggling three hundred plates, on a bike, while a pancake was yodelling on one of the plates.

"Seriously? You don't know this guy?" Dan asked me back and the guy just nodded, still looking at me as if I was crazy.

"No, I've never seen him before" I answered.

"I'm da wiz, Jonah Wizard." The guy who apparently called himself "Da wiz" or "Jonah Wizard" said. But I still had no clue of who he was.

"Don't they have TV where you're from?" Dan wanted to know, I just sighed.

"Dan, I'm from Sweden, not some desert in Africa..." I told the quite idiotic guy in front of me.

"He's a world famous rapper, everyone has heard of him." Dan said and Jonah nodded, I could see that he wasn't used to not being recognised everywhere he went.

"Well then I guess I'm the only one who hasn't heard of him then." I answered him even though it wasn't a question, the guys just stood there not saying anything so I walked out of the music room.

"Clearly not a Janus." I heard Jonah say while I was walking out.

I decided to take a walk in the huge garden, it was almost as big as my home village, but that doesn't really mean it was big since that village was really small. It was beautiful, it had a lake which had a bench with a text on it

"We, Ian Kabra, Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, Nellie Gomez, Fiske Cahill, Hamilton Holt, Reagan Holt, Madison Holt, Jonah Wizard, Sinead Starling, Ned Starling and Ted Starling, put up this bench in the beloved memory of Gideon Cahill, Olivia Cahill, Alastair Oh, Natalie Kabra, William McIntyre, Grace Cahill, Hope Cahill, Arthur Trent, Evan Tolliver, Lester Dixon, Irina Spasky, Erasmus Yilmaz and everyone else that died during the clue hunt or the vesper attack. We will never forget you." Under the main text something was written with a faint handwriting, I almost didn't see it at first.

"I love you Natalie, I know I never said it a lot when you were still alive but I hope you knew that I in fact did love you. I think about you all the time, even though I know it's stupid I still buy new clothes for you in hope that if I do that, you will come back. But I know that you can't. There's one question I ask myself every day, would you come back if you could?, I want to know what I did wrong, I were a horrible brother who couldn't protect you... I love you sister and I always will, I hope you read this someday, then you wouldn't be dead and that's my only wish even though I know it won't come true." I knew the text was written by Ian, but why did he think Natalie was dead?  
>She looked very much alive when I walked past her and Dan on my way here.<p>

I decided to just sit on the bench and read the book I always had with me, but then I saw a golden sentence increased in a tree.

"R.I.P Natalie Kabra, may you be free forever, in a world without vespers and annoying americans" I really wanted to know why Ian had thought that Natalie was dead.

"Hello, Emma, how are you?" I male voice with a british accent said to me, it couldn't be anyone else then Ian so I turned around to see him and Natalie.

"Hi, Ian. Why did you think Natalie was dead?" I asked him, he looked surprised over the fact that I knew this even though it stood almost everywhere in this place.

"Well, Natalie had an accident and then disappeared for two years so we all thought she was dead until a couple of days ago." Ian told me, I wonder what happened to Natalie, it would have to something serious since everybody thought she was dead. You don't really think somebody's dead after they've sprained their ankle or something like that.

"What kind of accident?" I questioned Ian, he looked a lot older and sad when I said that.

"She was electrocuted by a machine that was going to destroy the earth, and before that she was kidnapped, and before that she was shot by our mother. I am a horrible brother." Ian almost whispered that last part and sat down on the bench.  
>I noticed that he was crying, so did Natalie, she sat down beside him and hugged him. It was obvious that neither of them usually hagged the other, but they still looked pretty cute when they just sat there.<p>

"Ian, that's a lie and you know that. You are the best brother I could ever have, you protected me as much as you could. If you had tried to protect me from the vespers the day I were kidnapped, they would have taken you to like they did with Alastair. Then the others wouldn't be able to find out where to go and then the vespers would have destroy the earth. You saved the whole earth by not protecting me that day Ian." Natalie whispered in her brothers ear so low that nobody else then the two of them could hear it.

"You are more important to me then the rest of the world, just a week ago I would gladly give all that up if that meant i could be with you." Ian whispered back, Natalie smiled at him.

"And now you are." She answered with a higher voice.

I decided to leave the two of them to talk alone, but I couldn't find my way back to the mansion since the garden was to big, they even had an ice cream shop. I was just on my way to call Casper for help when I saw somebody walking in front of me. I ran to the person and realised that it was Fiske.

"Hi, do you know the way to the mansion? I'm kinda lost." I asked him, he smiled warmly at me and for some reason I remembered that smile from a long time ago.

"Yes I do, in fact I was just on my way there." Fiske told me. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until I had to be an idiot and ask him the question that had nudged its way into my head and was now flying all over it.

"Why do I remember you from a long time ago, I'm sure I've never seen you until yesterday." The idiot (Emma Daniella Amines-Cahill, me) blurted out. Fike didn't look surprised about hearing the question, he looked like of he knew that I were going to ask him that.

"I knew your parents, I used to fly over to see you and your siblings when you were really young, before Rebecka died." He told me with a calm voice, but it still stung in my heart when I heard Beckas' name.

"Oh, we're here, by the way, theres three people in the living room who wants to see you." He added with a smile again.

As I walked into the mansion, I were attacked by three people my age and one little boy who hugged me.

Both Caspers', Hannah and Sarah, my friends. Wait, what were they doing here, they should be in Sweden. Well everybody else then my brother.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Natalie's POV.<span>_**

I fell asleep in my brothers arms but I woke up beside him, in desert... Oh, no, not again. I really don't feel like walking home again.

I woke Ian up, he looked confused when he saw that we were in a desert, but I guess mist people would be.

"Where are we?" He asked me while looking around, but I already knew he wouldn't see anything, this was the place the vespers sent me to when I had made my way to London about a year ago.

"I have no idea." I told my brother.

"Is that Daniel over there?" He asked while pointing to a place behind my back. I looked over there and saw Dan in the sand, coughing.

There was somebody beside him, I guessed it was Amy since I could see her reddish-brown hair flying around in the soft breeze.

* * *

><p><em>HI! So today we have three new characters called Casper (Will mostly be called C so that it won't be too confusing), Hannah and Sarah. I'll let them tell you a little bit abour themselves.<em>

_H: I love shopping, singing, dancing, makeup, my favourite colour is pink. I love dresses and sparkly things, I'm pretty much the opposite of Emma. :-)_

_S: I like to ride horses, swimming, soccer, basketball and reading. My favourite colour is purple and my style is pretty much jeans and t-shirts. A dream if mine if for Emma and C to get together._

_C: I've been Emmas' best friend since we were three years old, I've had a crush on her since I wers 9, I'm 14 now. I like basketball, swimming, hanging out with Emma, photography and reading. My favourite colour is blue and my style is like my sister Sarahs._

_~ Cat_


	8. Chapter 8: The Cahill test

Emmas POV.

I woke up at 2.30 am local time, which meant it was 7.30 am at home, that was the same time as I used to wake up for school at home.

C was already awake and sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate when I came down.

"Morning Ellie." He said casually and stood up to take another hot chocolate out of the microwave. He's the only one who's aloud to call me Ellie, if anyone else calls me that I'll kill them.

"How did you know I was gonna get out of bed at this time in the morning?" I asked him, he smiled at me, I loved his smile, it somehow reassured me that everything would be alright even if nothing was okay at the time.

"You always get up for school at 7.30 and that's what time it is at home right now." He told me.

"Right, do you miss your family back in Sweden? I mean I have mine here so I haven't really gotten anything to miss." I wanted to know, he smiled at me, more sadly this time. "I guess I miss my sisters a lot, but we can FaceTime each other and by the way, you need me more then they do right now." He answered, I didn't really get what he meant.

"You'll understand someday, but first we need to get to know which branch you are." C said while taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"What do you mean, branch? Since when are we talking about trees?" I asked him, confused about what he meant.

He took my hand and took me to the gym, which I hadn't noticed while walking around the house yesterday. He gave me a volleyball and walked to the other side of a net and I knew he wanted me to serve it, but I'm no good at serves, Sarah is.

The ball ended up above the basketball hoop behind my back, told you, I'm not good at this.

"So you're defiantly not a Thomas..." C mumbled.

"What's a Thomas?" I asked him "In the Cahill family, that's what you call an athletic person like me and Sarah." He told me.

"But you're not a Cahill." I said, I wonder why he knows this suff about my family.

"Actually, I'm Hamilton, Reagan and Madison's cousin, so I am a Cahill." He answered and took me the the music room.

"Okay, now I'm gonna see if you might be a janus, sing me something."C ordered me.

"Okay...

When this world is getting to hard to handle, what else would I do then to call you?

When I need somebody to lighten up my day, who's better then you?

Oh. I could tell you how amazing you are, but oh, I've told you a thousand times before and you already know the words.

I don't even need to say a word when I need you, cuz you're already there for me when I need you as most.

When I need somebody to make me smile, or somebody who I know will understand, who else would I call then you?

When I need to talk for a minute, who else would give me ten more, well nobody else then you." C looked at me, astonished for some reason.

"Ellie, that was amazing, but since I know you can't dance, draw, write or sing to somebody else then me. You're not a janus."

"Let me guess, a janus is pretty much like Becka was?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

For a long time, I didn't do anything else then to look into his light blue eyes. He looked into my green ones and when I noticed that, I quickly looked at the wooden floor since my eyes weren't nearly as beautiful as his.

Then Nelly, Fiske, Hannah, Sarah, Sinead and Hamilton ran into the room.

"Amy, Dan, Ian and Natalie are missing!" They all screamed at the same time.

Nelly ran into the computer room of which you had to go through the music room to come to.

"They're in Nambib Desert in Namibia and Angola, it's a big vesper place." We all ran out to a helicopter, but me and C ran a little bit after the others since we didn't know the routine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dans POV.<span>**

We've only been here for about a day, but I've already stopped talking to Natalie after she insulted my ninja skills.

Okay, I hadn't stopped talking to her, we were still yelling insults to each other.

I guess we've basically broken up by now, I hate that girl more then anything else. Stupid Cobra, I can't believe I ever liked her...

"Idiot!"

"Fashion freak!"

"Ninja obsessed american!"

"Ugly British Drama Queen.!"

"STOP IT! I think I can hear something." Ian yelled to us, I could here the sound of a helicopter, and not just any old helicopter, it was 'Olivia' which was the name of the Cahill helicopter.

Nelly came out of it and hugged us all. "How did you know where we were?" Amy asked her. "Oh, I planted some of these little tracking machines in your clothes after the vesper attack." Nelly told her.

"Not mine I hope?" Ian asked a bit scarred that she might had destroyed his clothing to sew in a tracking device.

"Of coarse, you're my newest kiddo."

"Is those vespers the only ones who can be here?" I asked C, he nodded and his sandy blonde hair came in front of his eyes.

"Then I think we should go back, there's somebody heading our way." I told him, he looked frightened. But then he seemed to recognise the person.

"Jessika?" He screamed, that was his older sisters name.

"Hello brother, missed me?" Jessika answered before making C fall to the ground with a twisted ankle.

Then when the chaos broke out, I helped C walk back to the helicopter, I could see the rest running away from Jessika and following us into the helicopter.

"Was that girl your sister?" Ian asked C between breaths.

"Yeah, she's gone over to them." C told him, sadly.

He looked like if his sister had just became his enemy, right, she had. After sitting on the plane for half an hour, we were all having a boring time so I decided to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, wanna play something, like truth or dare?" C asked. A mumble of 'yes' and 'sure' came from all around the helicopter.

"I was gonna say that!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, I'll start" Dan said.

"C, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to be stuck on an island with someone here for a month, who would you choose?"

"Easy, Ellie. Ian, truth or dare?" C said.

"Dare" Ian answered with his British accent, I really don't like British accents, they remind me of my parents killer.

"Go to the pilot and them him you love him." C demanded with a smirk plastered on his face. Ian did as told, the pilot was really surprised and a bit scared until Ian told him it was a dare.

"Emma, what's your full name, we don't know anything but your first name." Ian asked me, I realised that the only one is this helicopter that knew my name was C.

"I'm pretty sure you're doing this wrong, Ian but I was gonna choose truth anyway. It's Emelie Linnea Julia Amines-Cahill." I told the others, it felt pretty weird that this was my family, a week ago it had been my mom, dad and Casper. And before that, Becka and Erick had been a part of it.

"Is that why C calls you Ellie?" Dan asked me.

"Yes, and I believe it's my time to ask and not yours." I answered him with a faked angry face.

"Can we call you Ellie too?" He just continued as if I hadn't just faked being angry at him.

"If you want her to rip your head of, then yeah." C answered for me, I smiled at him.

"Amy, truth or dare?" I asked Amy with an evil smile.

"Dare." She answered confidently.

"Get out of the plane, everybody!" Nelly screamed at us. All the others started to get their parachutes and stuff but I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked Nelly

"The pilot's a vesper. C, help her with her stuff." Nelly answered, everyone else then me and C were already gone.

"Come on." C said when he was finished helping me. He jumped out of the helicopter and I followed him, it really smelled like waffles up here for some reason. When I thought of waffles I remembered that it probably was waffles day the day before.

"Hey C, what date is it today?" I asked C, he looked really confused.

"March 26, why do you ask?" He said to me looking really confused, he was cute when he looked like that.

"It was waffles day yesterday, and I missed it!" I yelled at him, he looked serious now, he loved waffles day just as much as me.

"NO!" We both cried into then thin air, I didn't even realise that we were on the ground now. But the others were gone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cs POV<span>**.

Ellie paced around the small island, it was obvious that she was scared, Casper wasn't with us so who knew what the vespers could do to him. But I knew that Hannah and Sarah wouldn't let them hurt him.

I started tying up my shoelaces to get to my mini phone which Sinead had given to me, it was hidden in the hard part of my shoelaces so it looked pretty weird when I had to use it.

I decided that this was a good time to call Ian, who I knew always picked up on the second ringing.

"Casper?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are you guys?" I asked him

"C, why are you talking to your shoe?" Ellie wanted to know, but I just ignored her.

"We're in 'Olivia', this is actually all a test to see if Emelie is worthy being called a Cahill." Ian told me.

"Don't call her that." I snapped at him. What I've known her for 11 years and every time somebody calls her Emelie, she gets mad.

"Good luck, and just a warning, watch out." Ian warned me

"Watch out for what?" I asked him, but he had already hung up on me.

"Why were you talking to your shoe?" Ellie asked me while I was getting my shoe back on.

"I have a mini phone in it, but there's no good reception." I lied to her, it felt stupid to lie to the girl of my dreams but I knew I had to do it.

It started raining suddenly and I knew it wasn't natural, this rain had Cahill written all over it. Ellie shivered and stepped closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her and lend her my hoodie. She took it gratefully, I knew that I were gonna freeze now, but I couldn't let her walk around with just a pair of jeans shorts and a t-shirt in the rain. I starred into her beautiful green eyes and she into mine when when the thunder started, I knew she didn't like the thunder so I took her with me to find some shelter in the woods on the island.

We found a small cottage and decided to sleep there. I stayed up most of the night just looking at her and trying to make sure nothing could hurt her.

I managed to fall asleep around 2 am but somebody shook me awake at 3. Jonah, Casper, Ian, Hannah, Sarah, Catherine, Maria, Amy and Dan was in the room with us.

Wait, Catherine and Maria are supposed to be at home with mom and dad.

"Hey C, I know you're wondering why we're here, especially me and Cathy since we're supposed to be at home. I just have one thing to say, mum, dad and Jessi are vespers..." Maria told me with her usual singing fast speed voice. I didn't think mum and dad was vespers, they were way to nice for that! I already knew Jessi was one of them and I still couldn't believe it.

I'm not from a Cahill family, I'm from a vesper family. Cathy, Maria and I are the only ones in my family that hasn't gone over to the vespers side.

"C, you need to help us with one thing. It's time to see how Emma would defend herself without you by her side." Ian whispered to me being careful not to waste Ellie up.

"Will you help us?" Dan asked, holding up a costume that looked just like the clothes most vespers wore.

"Yeah" I replied with a smug smile on my face.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Emma's POV.<span>**

I knew the others thought I was asleep, but I could hear every word they said.

I knew that they were gonna pretend to be vespers to test me but I'm not falling for their tricks.

They're gonna walk right into their own trap.

Oh, this was gonna be fun. And that was probably what C just thought,but hey, when you spend a lot of time together, you start thinking alike...

* * *

><p>Hey! It feels like if I haven't been writing for ages even though it wasn't that long ago chapter 7 was uploaded.<p>

Well, this chapter is dedicated to the pancake day we celebrate on march 25 here in Sweden.

I'm gonna let Emma/Ellie/Emelie tell you five things about herself.

E: "You can't force me to do that!"

Cat: "If you don't, I'm gonna tell C you like him."

E: " go ahead, I know you're not gonna do it."

Cat: "C, come in here, Emma wants you to know something.

E: "okay, I'll do i. I'll tell them five things about me."

Cat: "it's OK C, you don't need to come in."

E: "1. I'm from a small town in Sweden called "ensamheten" which is the Swedish word for 'the loneliness'.

2. I've got one brother, used to have two brothers and a sister. But Becka and Erick are gone.

3. I've got really good hearing.

4. I wanna tell the Cahills about the books about them, but I'm not sure how far in the story they've came and I don't want to tell them about their future.

5. I really hate that Natalie and Dan broke up, they're a perfect couple...

Cat: "Good girl, Emma, now leave. I'm gonna figure out a way to get you and C together...


	9. Chapter 9: Vespers

**_Dan's POV._**

I don't really understand why we're doing this, but scaring someone is always fun and boosts up you mood.

After Nat I really need something to boost up my mood so I'm done for it.

Emma's gonna be so scared... I started laughing evilly inside my head.

"Daniel, what are doing?" Ian asked me, all the others looked at me like if I was the weirdest thing on earth. I smiled innocently.

"Nothing, my dear cousin." I replied, I'm not really the best at lying... Ian looked at me with a look that said something like 'I know you're lying, but I'm to tired to find out why'. I just ignored him and started changing to my vesper suit.

It was AWSOME! I almost looked like a ninja, too bad I didn't bring my swords.

That would have been even more AWSOME. When I were finished, I walked out to the others. Amy and Ian were kissing each others faces of, again. I weren't really surprised, that was what they had done for the last year.

When almost all the others had changed, Cathy whispered something in Maria's ear, she weren't really much of a talker.

"Hey, everybody, listen up. It's 2.25 am, which means Emma's gonna wake up in about five minutes, so what I'm trying to say is move your asses out of that door and go hide." Maria said to us all, loud but not loud enough for Emma to awake.

"You could have said it a bit nicer Mar." Catherine scowled at her sister while we were all walking out of the door, well everyone except C who wasn't finished yet.

"Hurry up C, we don't want her to wake up and see you." I said to C while walking out of the doorway into the woods. About a minute later C came out of the door, right before Emma woke up. Everyone else looked at each other from our hiding places and I knew we were all thinking the same thing. 'It's time.'

"C?" I could hear Emma yell out, if we stuck to the plan that meant it was time for C to scream for help.

"HELP!" He screamed, I guess I was right. Emma ran out of the cottage when she heard C scream for help. She had no idea what was coming.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Emma's POV.<span>_**

When I woke up, C was gone. I knew why and I knew it was time for me to act like if I didn't.

"C?" I yelled out so that the others would think I didn't know where he was even if I could see Casper almost falling down from a tree.

Jonah was sitting behind a rock, on the wrong side so I could see him perfectly fine. Hannah and Sarah were on a bigger rock a bit better hidden then Jonah, but Hannah's pink sneakers aren't really hard to notice.

I could hear C scream for help so I ran out, pretending I didn't know what was going on.

Two people ran to me, aiming kicks and hits at me, but I avoided them all.

One of them looked like of he had trained years for this, Ian, the other looked like of he had been training a lot with swords and he had more ninja like movements, Dan.

It was fairly easy to get Dan down, Ian however was a bot more of a challenge.

I got Dan down after an easy kick in the right place and time when he wasn't ready, he fell down like a rock.

To get Ian I had to work a bit harder, fortunately it has its advantages to be small, fast and quick thinking.

While he wasn't looking at me, I dropped down to the ground and crawled soundlessly around him to make a surprise attack.

I hopped on his back while he was looking for me and that made him fall down. When he was on the ground another one of the guys approached me, it looked a lot like C.

He aimed a perfect hit at me, but being the awesome person I am, I easily dodged it. After fighting with C for a while, someone else came up to me. But the person didn't fight me, he fought C.

"What are you doing, you're supposed to my opponent, I heard your little talk this morning. Who are you?" I asked the person between breaths and trying to win over C. To my surprise, the person who helped me took of his mask, C. Wait, who was I fighting?

"Casper Andersson, care to explain?" I demanded C.

"Oh I'd love to Emelie, but I think we got to get rid of her first." C told me. Putting extra strength into my name.

"Shut up!" The person we were fighting yelled, that made the others come out of their hiding places to help me and C. The person was the same person that killed my parents, Isabel Kabra... i really don't get how she managed to look like C, that woman is good, sure she's evil, but she's good.

Using our awesome united Cahill skills we managed to get her down and Ian who had risen from the ground started to interrogate her.

"So, Isabel, why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see my beloved children." Isabel answered with a fake smile that could make the healthiest person on earth feel sick.

"We both know that isn't the reason, are you alone here?" Ian demanded to know.

"Why can't you just trust your mother for once, Ian. And for your knowing, I'm not here alone, Evan Tolliver, Jessika, Alice and William Andersson are with me." Isabel told us. C's parents and sister were here with us, with Isabel, the killer of my family.

I could see somebody lurking in the shadows but just when I was about to tell the others, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ian's POV.<span>_**

I woke up in a car with the others, but something was missing so I counted up who was here with me.

Amy, Jonah, Hannah, Sinead, Ned Hamilton (I really don't know where they came from.), Madison (I thought she was in the Philippines with Reagan.), Emelie, C (Ugh, that's not a proper name!) and one of his sisters, even Fiske was here.

Apparently it fits a lot of people in a car.

The others were all knocked out so I guess I was the first one to wake up.

Since a lot of people who didn't go to the island was here, I searched for Natalie, but she wasn't here.

Actually a lot of people wasn't here Natalie, Dan, Ted, Reagan, one of C's sisters, Sarah, Casper and Nelly was missing!

"Wake Up!" I yelled to the others.

All of them seemed a bit surprised over the fact that we were in this car. Especially Jonah, Hannah, Sinead, Ned, Hamilton, Madison and Fiske since they had been on completely different places,

"Where's Phoenix? He was with me when I blacked out!" Jonah screamed while looking around the room, searching for his cousin.

So I'll have to add Phoenix to my list of missing people.

"Listen up, we all have somebody we love missing. This is like the vesper attack all over again, so what we have to do is to keep calm. That os the only thing that will bring back Natalie, Dan, Ted, Reagan, Sarah, Casper, Nelly and the one of C's sisters that are not in this room." I told the others.

"Cathy! Sarah!" C, the one who apparently was Maria and Hannah screamed.

"Casper!" Emelie cried out, worried about her brother, I knew that feeling.

"Ted! Not again." Sinead and Ned yelled out in the same time, as if that would bring their brother back.

"Reagan!" Was the loudest one of the screams.

"Dan, Nelly" Amy and Fiske cried out.

"Phoenix, my little cuz." Jonah whispered to himself. A small part of me wanted to join their crying but instead I managed to keep calm and find a letter which I had been sitting on. It was from Isabel.

_ Hello Ian Kabra, Amy Cahill, Fiske Cahill, Hamilton Holt, Madison Holt, Sinead Starling, Ned Starling, Emelie Amines-Cahill, Casper Andersson, Maria Andersson and Hannah Mauritis._

_I have kidnapped Natalie Kabra, Catherine Andersson, Sarah Andersson, Casper Amines-Cahill, Ted Starling, Reagan Holt, Daniel Cahill, Nelly Gomez and little Phoenix Wizard._

_For some of them, Natalie, Ted, Reagan, Nelly and Phoenix, this is the second time being taken by the vespers._

_You are really not the best at taking care of them, Ian, Amy. Fiske, Hamilton, Madison, Sinead and Ned._

_Emelie, Hannah and the Anderson's are probably better at it since this is the first time their siblings are taken._

_If you want them back, go to the end of the world, Emelie, Casper, Maria and Hannah should know where that is. _

_When there, you need to get into the big white building which children hate. _

_Isabel Kabra. _

"Emma, C, Hannah, Maria. Do you know where we need to go?" Amy asked with tears in her eyes. Emelie, Hannah, Maria and Casper looked at each other.

"We're going home... We're going to Sweden." Hannah told us with a smile. Emelie looked out if the window, when she looked back she had a small smile on her lips.

"No, Hannah, we're already home." She said, the rest of us looked out of the window, what I could see was a dirt road by the water. It looked quite peaceful, too peaceful. I almost didn't have time to finish the thought before a man grabbed us out of the car and threw us out on the road. Landing on the road did not hurt me, but the suitcases did.

"We're home!" Emelie screamed and jumped around in a joyful way.

"Calm down Ellie, we need to figure out which building children hate." Casper told Emelie with a small laugh. That made Emelie stop and stare at Casper, she sighed and looked at him like if he was an idiot.

"It's obvious C! School, what does kids hate more then school?" Emelie said to him while shaking her head.

"Ugh, we have to go to school?"Hamilton whined.

"No, it's a 7-9th grade school, you're to old for it." Maria told him. Hamilton looked happy and grinned to himself.

"But I've been talking to Agnes, and she has told me that the school need a new gym teacher." Hannah told him, he looked even happier now.

Apparently he liked the idea of bossing people around.

I didn't really participate in the conversation, I couldn't stop thinking about my little sister.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Natalie's POV. <span>_**

~flashbacks~

I ran though the forests, the vespers were chasing me, I fell.

Flash.

I swam through the warm waters, away from the trashed boat. I were the only one who had survived.

Flash.

I told some girls my name was Jennifer Amines, in return, they asked me if I were a family member to a girl named Emma.

Flash.

I were finally home in London, I were to tired to call Ian as soon as I came home, so I just payed down on my bed and fell asleep. Flash. I woke up in a desert, the sun was beaming its light at me! there was no water close by.

~end of flashbacks.~

I awoke I'm a dark cellar, 7 pairs of eyes were staring at me, 2 of them was more confused then the others.

The 2 that was surprised to see me I recognised as Reagan Holt and Phoenix Wizard.

"Who is the last one, is she awake yet, is it my sister?" The voice of Ted Starling asked from a space further away in the room.

"I'm not sure, but the person is to small to be Sinead." Reagan answered.

"It's me, Natalie." I told them.

"Natalie? Didn't you die two years ago?" Ted asked.

"Apparently there's no way of getting rid of her..." Dan told Ted who was really confused about the fact that I wasn't dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm baack!<strong>

**So some Cahills are kidnapped again... Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUN! Sorry, I couldn't help writing that.**

**Anyway Cat is out for spring break in only three days! Woho! I'm going to my grandmas house then, she has the coolest apartment ever, she had a tennis and basket ball court on the roof and a pool in the basement which you can book so hat nobody else is allowed to use it.**

**~ Cat**


	10. Chapter 10: Didn't they kill anyone?

**_Natalie's POV _**

"Reagan, Phoenix, Ted, Nellie, I think we're back in the same position as we was two years ago..." I told the others. There was a murmur of agreement coming from Reagan, Phoenix, Ted and Nellie.

"Excuse me, but where exactly are we?" A young boy asked me, it was Casper Amines-Cahill.

"Yeah, where's my brother and sister?" An even younger girl asked me, Catherine.

"C'mon, Natalie, probably has an excellent reason to why we're stuck in this cellar." A girl that sounded like of she was a bit older then me told Casper and Catherine.

"We're kidnapped by vespers." I said to them The only one of the three new people who understood was Sarah, I think Casper and Catherine didn't know wince they were very young. Casper was only 9 and Catherine was 7. I'm think it's because of their children that Gus Amines and Felicia Cahill moved to Sweden, they wanted to protect them.

"How can you be kidnapped by the vesper, isn't that a star?" Catherine asked, she's pretty smart for being a seven year old.

"It's a group of really mean people, they want to hurt us. But I won't let that happen to you." Nellie told her with a soft voice while she walked towards her.

"I wanna go home." Catherine said out loud, Nellie hugged her.

"We all want to, but Ian, Amy, Fiske, Hamilton, Madison, Jonah, Sinead, Ned, Emma, C, Maria and Hannah will save us." Nellie whispered.

"Who's Madison, Ned, Jonah and those people?" Catherine wanted to know, pointing at Reagan, Phoenix and Ted. I just stood in the back of the room observing everything that happened.

"They're family." Nellie told the young girl and Catherine smiled at us all. It was almost like if that one girls smile made us all think the same thing, 'We will get out.'

"Dear children, it's so nice to see all of you again." Alastair Oh's voice echoed through the cellar.

Everyone looked at him, we all ran to him and hugged hum.

Even Catherine who didn't even know who he was.

Or that's what I thought, but I also thought that he was dead. But again, so did everyone think I was until a week ago, didn't the vespers kill anyone two years ago?

"Cathy, dear child, you've grown so much! How old are you now?" Alastair asked Catherine, she smiled at him.

"I'm seven, and Mar's ten and C's fourteen!" She told him excitedly.

"What about Sarah and Jessica?" Alastair wanted to know. Sarah stepped forwards to tell him herself.

"I'm fifteen, Jessi's seventeen and a vesper." She answered with a small laugh.

"How exactly do you three know each other?" I asked them.

"Natalie! So nice to see you again." Alastair said to me, clearly avoiding my question.

"He's our neighbour." Sarah told me with her usual smile.

"And how does it come that we didn't know you were alive Alastair?" Nellie asked Alastair who looked for an exit, he didn't find one.

"Uhm..." Was all he could say.

"I think I can explain that." A strangely familiar voice said, oh, great, who's coming now, Mr. McIntyre?

William McIntyre showed himself from the shadows.

This is really starting to feel like some kind of dream, the only question is, when will I wake up?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Emma's POV. <span>_**

Home, it doesn't feel right to call it that way anymore since my family is dead.

We needed someplace to stay, so of course we chose my place since it's the only place in the village.

C lives in the village next to us, that place is much better, it actually has a small mall and a library.

When we came to the red wooden house I called my home I were about to cry, it made me think about stuff I really don't want to think about.

C noticed that I were struggling, so he took my hand at the same time as he took my keys from my jeans pocket and unlocked the door.  
>Amy, Ian, Fiske, Jonah, Hamilton, Madison, Sinead, Ned, Maria and Hannah made their way into the house, but C led me to my ridiculously small but beautiful garden.<p>

"It's gonna be okay Ellie, we will find Casper and kick those vespers but. The ones that killed your family's to." C told me with a soothing voice. It was pretty weird that he managed to stay calm even though two of his sisters were kidnapped and a third one was a vesper.

"I know, and we'll find Cathy and Sarah too." I reassured him, he gave me a weak smile while staring into my eyes. We do that pretty often...

"You're amazing, do you know that?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not, I'm ugly fat and talentless." I told him while looking down on m,y shoes.

"No, Ellie. You're beautiful, I can't stop looking at you. Your hair is this perfect shade of brown/blonde which goes perfectly with your skin. You're not fat, your a perfect size, you don't need to change. Your style isn't really girly, but it describes you, beautiful, talented, caring, funny, special. Your an amazing at singing, code cracking and computers, you're the smartest person I've ever met. And you know what, I've had a crush on you for five years, I've been longing to tell you this for five long years." C said to me, I were once again almost crying.

"I've liked you since I was 6, that's eight years. In eight years I've been wanting you to tell me this and now you finally do." I whispered to him.

Then that one thing I had been waiting for for years now happened.

The rain started to fall and Casper Wilhelm Andersson kissed me, cheers from nine people were herd and the only that could make it more cliche was if there was fireworks.  
>Then the fireworks were herd, and confetti was falling. What?<br>C broke the kiss to bend down and read something that stood on a bit of confetti.

"Happy 12th birthday Emma. We love you/ Becka, Casper and Erick." I started laughing, but also crying. Laughing since Becka, Casper and Erick were probably supposed to give me that two and a half year ago.  
>Crying because they were all gone now.<p>

"Come on Ellie, you need to get inside." C told me with his soft soothing voice as he led me through the kitchen door.  
>Amy, Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, Madison, Sinead, Ned, Maria and Hannah stood in the kitchen, pretending that they didn't see what just happened outside.<br>Fiske came through the front door whistling.

"Did you see those fireworks I found in the pink room?" He asked us all.  
>We just nodded pretending that the most cliche kiss ever didn't just happen in my backyard and that Fiske hadn't helped creating it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So the CxEmma (I'll call it Camma) kiss just happened. Unfortuannly (How do you spell that word?) the hostages are still well hostages. And by the way remember the last thing Natalie said, it will be even more important then Charlie. (I'll give you three hints on why he's important, one: He's a taxi driver, the Cahills need somebody to drive them to the hostages. two: Amines-Cahill, is everyone really dead? Three: Natalie needed someone to help her get back home right?)<strong>

**So anyway It's spring break! *runs around in circles screaming* And my family is officially crazy, this is what happened after I came home from school this friday:**

* * *

><p><strong>I walk trough the front door with my two best friends behind me.<br>Everything's dark in the house since I end school at lunch time on fridays. Suddenly my whole family and some people I don't even know jump out screaming "Happy Birthday" and trow a cake on me...**

**"Guys, you do know Becka doesn't end school until dinner time, right?" I ask them while walking to the kitchen.**

**"Right, we knew that.."**

* * *

><p><strong>So anyway, happy birthday to my big sis who's 16 now!<strong>

**~ Cat.**


	11. Chapter 11: One dies, two comes back

**Natalie's POV.**

So, Alastair, Mr McIntyre, Isabel, Evan and I are still alive. The vespers are not as good as I thought at killing people...

I was thinking about my brother, knowing that he was looking for me, when Reagan decided to come and sit beside me.

"Natalie, you were 'dead' for two years. What happened?" She asked me.

"Well Reagan, I guess I need to tell you my story someday, so why not today..." I answered.

"Everyone, come here! Natalie is going to tell us the story of where she's been for the last two years!" Reagan yelled to the others, they come to us and we all sat in a circle with me in the middle of it.

"Well, as most of you know, I hit the Machina Fini Mundi with a piece of metal, not really my brightest moment.

Them I don't really know what happened but I woke up in a dark room and Isabel and Evan was starring at me, as if they knew that I was going to wake up.

They hit me, multiple times with the same piece of metal as I used to hit the machine. When they were done, they left me in the dark room bleeding and crying for help, but nobody heard me.

I passed out after about an hour of screaming, woke up in a desert." I started my story, but then Daniel started cheering, and running around that basement.

"What are you doing, Daniel?" I asked him when he suddenly climbed on top of Ted and stood up on his shoulders just to cheer a bit more.

"I just bought a new car, now I just have to wait until I'm old enough to drive..." Daniel told me with an enormous smile.

Wait, if he had his phone, then I should have mine too. That's when I realised that we didn't even have other clothes then the ones we had before.

I took my phone out of my pocket and sent a text message to Ian.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amy's POV.<span>**

Fiske, Jonah, Hamilton, Madison, Sinead, Ned, Maria, Hannah, C, Emma, Ian and I were all in the living room of Emma's house. We were discussing ideas on where the others could be when I got a text. On my screen one name was blinking, Dan.

**"Hey, Amy! Look a this car I bought! Do you think Fiske will let me start driving it as soon as it comes? Nellie already said no..."** The text said, my brother could be such an idiot sometimes.

I felt Ian's phone buzzing, which had to mean he had gotten a text too. He stiffened when he saw the name of the person who sent it, Natalie.

I read the text over his shoulder.

**"Do you know where we are, we can't seem to figure it out. Oh, and the vespers who kidnapped us aren't as smart as last time, they didn't even bother taking our phones, clothes or shoes. Can you ask Casper why his sister has a knife in her shoe?"** The text said, Ian smiled at it and I hugged him when he got an idea. He snatched the iPad Emma was making notes on from her hands.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" She asked Ian, who just smirked and clicked his way to the FaceTime app to call Natalie with it.

Natalie's face plopped up on the screen a couple of seconds later. When she saw it was all of us she told the others to come to and all of the hostages' faces was seen on the screen.

"Dan, you're an idiot. Why would Fiske let you drive a car? You're still fifteen." I scowled my brother, Fiske however seemed to notice something else.

"Alastair, William?" He asked the others, wait, aren't those two dead?

"Hello Fiske, children." Alastair greeted us, C looked a bit confused about the fact that we thought Alastair was dead.

"Didn't you two die two years ago?" I asked Alastair and Mr McIntyre.

"No, Alastair's not dead, he lives in the house next to mine." C said, well I didn't expect that to be said. Well I didn't expect all of them to get kidnapped either so let's just say a lot of unpredictable stuff has happened.

"As entertaining this is, I need to tell you that you are in a submarine under a small town by the sea which is often called 'the end of the world'." Mr McIntyre said.

"That's where we are!"C called out. We are?

"We are?" Asked Sinead. How did she know what I was thinking?

"A mind reading device I've been working on." Sinead told me,that's pretty scary.

"Yeah, it is pretty scary at times, Amy." Sinead laughed, I got to stop thinking.

"Yes, yes you do." Ned chuckled. He's got it too?

"Yep!" Both Sinead and Ned answered me.

"Shut it! We need to go to bed, or else you'll all be grumpy when I wake you up at seven tomorrow morning." C said and clicked away the FaceTime conversation.

"Take it easy C, it's just 10pm." Madison told C, it was true it was pretty early.

"It's 3am here in Sweden, so we're going to bed." C replied while scoping up Emma who was already asleep into his arms and carried her up the stairs. I didn't think about the fact that there were different time zones.

"I think we all should follow Casper's advice and go to sleep." Ian said and took my hand, he led me to the a bedroom and I fell down on the bed. I was asleep before my head even hit the soft pillows.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day, Emma's POV.<span>**

I woke up at 7.30 am as usual, I didn't remember going to bed yesterday, the last thing I remembered was FaceTiming the hostages. I got out of bed and almost stepped on C who was sleeping on one of my old teddy bears, I laughed lightly at the scene.

Who wouldn't laugh at seeing the schools best soccer player sleeping on a big teddy bear on the floor?

"C, wake up!" I screamed as I jumped on him, he just shook me off... He was going to pay for that...

I started playing the first song I could find on YouTube on brain damaging volume and I'm pretty sure I woke the whole house up, and old mrs Johnson who lived next door and she died when I were 10.

"Emelie Linnea Julia Amines-Cahill, people's trying to sleep here!" Ian yelled at me, surprisingly C wasn't even awake yet.

"Well, sad for you! We're going to school!" I shouted back and paused the music. I went back to jumping on C until he woke up, he did not look happy.

"You've got three seconds to run, Amines. 1,2" C told me before he ran away. I started running before he even got to my last name.

"By the way, it's Amines-Cahill!." I shouted to him while running away from him, but he was really fast.

"Nope." C replied while literally flinging me over his shoulder. I started hitting him on his back, but he didn't care.

"You know that won't work right?" He laughed at my attempts to get free, in that very moment Ian came out into the kitchen holding Amy in the same way as C was holding me.

"Was she being annoying too?" C asked Ian.

"No, he just likes holding me this way for some reason. I however feel like if I'm gonna throw up..." Amy told him, he started laughing which made him loosen his grip and I managed to run away.

When I took a look on the time on my phone I started panicking.

"We start school in ten minutes, we have to go, now!" I shouted to everyone who was now in the kitchen, we all started running to school and came there in five minutes.

I showed them the principals office.

"Hi, Mr. Olsson. My cousins are going to start the school and I've found the perfect new gym teacher." I told Mr. Olsson.

"Who's the one you think will do a good gym teacher?" Mr. Olsson asked me. Hamilton took a step forward. Mr. Olsson started acting like a 12 year old fangirl.

"You-you-you. Hamilton Holt!" He stuttered, did I forgot to mention he's a huge sports fan? Oh well, he is.

"Yeah, I'd like to be the new gym teacher." Hamilton said with a serious tone in his voice.

Mr. Olsson just nodded and gave Hamilton his schedule.

"This is Ian, Amy, Jonah, they're going to start 9th grade. Madison will start my class and Sinead and Ted over here's awesome at math, we need a new math teacher don't we?"

"Okay, now, go to class." Mr. Olsson said and handed the the others their schedules. He didn't really care about who went to the school and who worked there. Ian, Amy and Jonah was actually to old to be in 9th grade, but we only have from 7th grade to 9th grade.

"Good luck on your first day." I told them as they walked to their classroom. Hamilton had the day of, Sinead and Ned had already went to the class waiting for them on the second floor.

"Thanks."Amy smiled at me as Madison, C and I walked to our classroom. Maria went to another school since she was to young for this school.

The day went by like any other day, until lunch when we met up with the others. Ian didn't eat any lunch since it apparently was too much 'american distasteful school lunch' for him to handle, I had to remind him that he was in Sweden and not America.

When we were finished with our lunch we decided to sit outside of the school since it was amazing weather outside.

Then Denice, a girl in my age walked up to us and told us to come with her to the harbour.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping those people, Isabel made me do it. She said she would kill Nat, not your sister Ian, if I didn't do it." She told us it was obvious that she held back tears.

"So you're saying that you were the one that kidnapped all those people all over the world by yourself?" Amy said, I think she wondered how a 14 year old girl managed to do that.

"Yeah, I'd go anywhere for Nat." Denice replied.

"How do we know that you're not going to kidnap us to?" Ian asked, Denice gave him a faint smirk.

"You don't, you'll just have to trust me and if you leave, I can just call Isabel and tell her to kill your sister Ian." She answered him, aim backed away a step and looked scared.

Denice led us to the harbour and there was a submarine, we had to climb into it to get to the others. When Reagan who climbed down first made a sound from landing on the floor, the hostages started screaming at us.

I could hear Casper's voice in the middle of all the sound, he was screaming my name over and over again.

C, Madison, Ian, Amy, Jonah, Hamilton, Sinead and Ned walked inside the room where the hostages where kept.

"Hurry up, get out before they come back." Denice told us with a quiet voice, the hostages all ran out and started to climb up the ladder and got out of the submarine. I were the second one since I wanted Casper to climb up before me, but before I got up I herd somebody fire a gun and Casper screaming in pain.

Isabel...

"What happened!" The others asked before I even got up the ladder.

"I don't know. I'm not up the ladder ye..." I answered them before letting out a small scream when I saw Isabel and a teenage guy standing above my brother, the teenager had a gun in his hand and Casper was clutching his stomach.

I ran up to the teenager and kicked him between his legs, he fell down.

"What was that for?" He asked me as if it wasn't obvious.

"That's for shooting my brother!" I yelled at him and kicked him again. What? It's not like if he didn't deserve it, he messed with my family.

I walked over to Isabel and now Ian and Natalie was up to, they looked at Isabel with hatred in their amber eyes.

"Isabel." They both said on the same time with a deadly calm voice. All three of us walked up to her with slow steps, that's until Natalie shot Isabel with her dart gun and Isabel started singing and dancing.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Natalie while helping the others up the ladder.

"It's a poison that makes you sing and dance, highly amusing to use on my brother, especially since he always forgets about it." Natalie told me while I was running to Casper and tried to wake him up, it didn't work.

"We have to go to a hospital" I yelled and we all got into the car Isabel and Evan came in with.

Ian was driving, Amy sat beside him. Dan, C, Maria, Cathy in the backseat Sarah, Natalie, Casper and I on the seats in behind the backseat. The others called Fiske and made him drive behind us.

"So where is the hospital?" Ian asked me, I realised something then, there's no hospital in my town.

"There is not a hospital in this town so you have to get out of town." I told him.

"What town doesn't have a hospital?" Ian asked himself and started driving away from the town.

"This one." I replied just to annoy him, he sighed deeply.

We drove to the closest hospital which was about an hour away, when we got I side nurses and doctors started taking care of Casper. But they said that they wouldn't be able to save him.

My brother is dead, that's not a sentence you want to think twice in your life.

* * *

><p>A month after Casper died I made all the Cahill's he knew and all his friends come to the funeral, he was buried between the graves of Rebecka and Erick Amines-Cahill, they were between Gus Amines and Felicia Cahill.<p>

Nobody said a single word during the funeral beside muttering a goodbye to Casper and of coarse I told Becka, Erick, mum and dad to take care of him for me.

Amy was crying into Ian's shirt during the funeral, it was amazing to see how people who almost didn't even know my brother were crying because he was gone. This really brought the family together, Dan and Natalie even stopped arguing, yet I still didn't want it to be this way, I would be okay with having a family that argued if that meant I could have my brother.

After the funeral the others flew back to America, I walked home under the shining sun. This was one of those days of which I used to spend outside with my sibling before they all died.

When I came home, the first thing I saw was a pair of blue sneakers beside a pair of lime green ones, that was exactly how Casper and Eric's favourite shoes had looked. I walked into their room since it was the closest and I really needed somewhere to sit. I were overwhelmed by the memories of playing with the two of them and Becka many years ago.

I'm pretty sure I passed out when I saw a note on Erick's bed.

_"You're not alone. BE_" It was written in Erick's handwriting.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Natalie's POV<span>**

I sat beside Ian on the flight back to Attleboro when Reagan came to talk to me.

"Are you going to finish the story about how you're not dead now?" She asked me, I realised that I never finished that story.

"Well, as I told you earlier I woke up in a desert after Isabel and Evan hit me about two years ago." I told her but I got interrupted by my brother.

"Wait, you said you woke up on a hospital in Paris four months ago." He said, right, I haven't told him the whole truth yet. I don't really think he's ready for it.

"She hasn't told you the entire truth since she didn't think you were ready for it yet." Sinead, Ned and Ted said at the same time. Ian looked hurt.

"I'll tell you all the truth now.

I woke up I'm the desert, the same one as the one we were in when we met Jessika, so I got away from there by hiding in one of the vespers helicopters.

They landed in one of the forests Germany and found me, I ran away from them and got the the sea, I made my way to a boat to Sweden but the boat was trashed. I were the only one who survived. By the way, one of the boats that went beside me when I were trying to get help were the Starling boat, thank you very much.

I made my way to a really small town where I met a couple of girls who took care of me for about a month, I used the fake name Jennifer Amines when I were there and therefor they always asked me if I knew Emma Amines-Cahill which I didn't do at the time.

After a month of being in Sweden I started to make my way to London, when I got home I were going to call you Ian but I were way to tired so I fell asleep in my bed.

The next day I woke up in a desert, this time I found a group of tourists who could take me to a boat that would take me to New York. The one of sailed the boat was actually one of our old servants named Charlie.

I booked a flight to Attleboro since I couldn't get my hands on the private jet, the pilot was an idiot and somehow I woke up in a hospital in Paris four months ago.

Somehow I managed to meet Charlie in a market and he flew me to Boston since he had family there. After that, I walked the way to Attleboro. and the rest of the story you know. I came home and Ian thought I was selling biscuits." I told the others who just looked at me until Ian engulfed me in a big hug, I know that he was blaming himself for what happened to me, but it was Isabel and Evans fault, not his.

Ian felt backwards and landed on Amy who joined us in the hug, when we landed in Attleboro we were all tired so we went to sleep.

I tried sleeping for a while, but I just couldn't so I got out of bed to get a glass of water I'm the kitchen. I wouldn't have gone if I knew who I'd meet on my way there, Daniel.

"Hi." He greeted me with a quiet voice, which was very unusual when it came to him. I nodded as a greeting since I really didn't want to talk to him, he said I hadn't been through anything in my life, who does that to a person who just came home after being gone for two years?

"I'm sorry." He said to me, for so,e reason I knew that he really meant it but I still wasn't sure if I could really trust him.

"For what?" I asked him, trying to sound innocent, he just looked at me with the look that said 'don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.'

"For saying you hadn't been through anything in your life, you've been through a lot more then I have." Dan whispered to me, I gave him a small smile I'm return.

"I'm sorry for insulting your sister, she's not an ugly, reading, rat." I told him, he started to laugh when I said it. He jut nodded as of to say, yes she is.

We were just talking when I got a text message from Emma.

**"B and E, not dead. C, C, M, S, H and I are coming to Attleboro. Landing in an hour. Emma."**

"Ok, I will tell the others. Have a good flight."

**"U know u don't have to spell right while texting, right?"**

"Why should I spell wrong?"

**"You're one weird girl..."**

"I think you meant I am a beautiful, nice, amazing, polite girl that can kill you."

**"Yeah, yeah, se you later. Oh, see you later too Dan.**" How did she know Dan was here? I looked at him and saw him texting someone.

"Emma?" I asked him. He nodded and we silently agreed that we should wake the others up.

"I have the perfect way to wake them up. By using a special thing I put over their beds." Dan told me with a smirk.

"What is it?" I asked curios of what he had done this time.

"Oh just a mix I made of cotton candy, caramel sauce, melted chocolate, mentos and coca cola." He answered with a huge grin, I smiled beck at him and nodded. He pressed a button and screams came from every singe used bedroom in the house. Dan ran away since it was obvious that it was he that made this. I just looked sleepy and started searching for a glass of water.

"Emma, Casper, the one that still is alive, Catherine, Maria, Sarah and Hannah is landing here in Attleboro I'm an hour. Apparently some B and C is still alive." I told Ian, Amy, Hamilton and Sinead when they ran past me. They changed their direction to go get clothes when they herd that.

"Dan, they're gone now, you can come out of hiding." I said to Dam even if I didn't know where he was.

He didn't come so I started searching for him, suddenly a hand grabbed my foot. I let out a scream and hit the person grabbing my foot so that he fell down unconscious. But it was not an intruder, it was just Dan!

"Dan! Dan, wake up!" I yelled at him, I could see the eyes flutter a bit before he pinned me to the floor. I tried to get loose but then I saw feet on the other side of the sofa we were behind.

"Dan, Natalie, we're going to the airport now." Ian screamed at us, obviously annoyed about the fact that his hair still had caramel sauce and cotton candy in it.

Dan and I raised from behind the sofa and walked out of the house, well Dan ran, I walked.

"I know you're the one that put clowns in my room and dyed all Dan's things pink, dear sister." Ian told me on my way out, I had almost forgotten about that.

When we came to the airport we saw Emma, Casper, Catherine, Maria, Sarah, Hanna, Charlie and some girl I didn't know sitting at an ice cream cart. What was Charlie doing with them? I thought he was in Boston.

Dan ran to them, I think he ate a lot of the cotton candy he used in the prank...

The rest of us walked calmly to them, Ian looked surprised over the fact that Charlie was here.

"Hello, why did you come back?" I asked the others.

"Natalie?" Charlie asked me looking happy but surprised to see me, I don't think he knew I were related to all the others except him and the girl I didn't know.

"Hello, Charlie." I greeted him, now t was Emma's turn to look confused.

"Who's Charlie?" She asked me. Charlie looked at her and then at me.

"Well, there's a little thing I forgot to mention besides the fact that I'm not dead. I've been pretending to be a taxi driver, sailor and servant named Charlie Andersson." He told us.

"So who are you really?" I asked him suspiciously. He smiled at all of us.

"I'm Erick Amines-Cahill, son of Gus Amines and Felicia Cahill, older brother to Rebecka, Emelie and Casper Amines-Cahill. That girl is my sister, Rebecka." He answered and pointed to the girl beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So I haven't been able to upload in ages since my idiot of a best friend stole my iPad and played on it during math class which made me loose it for a week, he was supposed to get i back after a day but since we had days when we were free from school I got it back today. I really don't get why they don't let us go to school any day but Fridays this week...<strong>

**Anyway, have a great time, and see you next time I see you. (I meant in this story, I would be surprised if I knew any of you...)**

**~ Cat**


	12. Chapter 12: memories

**_Amy's POV._**

We drove home in silence at least until we were about five minutes from home. Emma was probably mad at her siblings for leaving her and Casper alone.

"Hey Emm, where's Casper?" He asked, Emma was taken aback by that, she probably thought they knew too.

"He's dead." She told him and Rebecka with a quiet voice. I could see tears forming in Rebecka's eyes.

"What about mom and dad?" She asked, Emma started to look angry instead of sad when she said that.

"They died 4 years ago." Erick whispered to her, I think Emma wasn't supposed to hear, but she did and she did not look happy.

"You knew? You knew that mom and dad died when I was 10 and you didn't even care enough to come back home? To me and Casper? What kind of siblings are you? I had to take care of our brother on my own for four years until I was old enough to fly across the world on my own." She yelled, after that she screamed some words in swedish that I didn't understand. That only word I did understand was 'idiot'.

"Yeah, well you didn't do a good job either, he's dead now!" Erick yelled at his sister.

"He would have been even if you were the ones who took care of him too." Emma screamed back at him.

"No, he wouldn't, because we would protect him from any danger!" Rebecka answered Emma. Now she had defiantly crossed the line, Emma had protected him, but there was nothing she could do to prevent Isabel from killing him.

"I hate you!" Emma cried out in the same time as we came home, she stormed out of the car and slammed the door. Then she came back because she realised that she didn't have the keys to the house. Jonah tossed them to her and she walked into the house and slammed the front door shut after her.

"Why didn't you tell me mom and dad were dead, Erick?" Rebecka asked her brother with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, in my defence, your parents have been dead for about 18 years now." Erick told his sister, who just looked annoyed at him.

"You know what I mean..." She said to him, I could see that he wanted to come up with a really good explanation but he didn't have one.

"I don't get what you mean. How come your parents have been for 18 years if Ellie's 14 and Casper was 9?" C asked, I thought he knew everything about Emma's family.

"My parents were friends of Gus and Felicia, they died when I was half a year old. Mom and dad decided to take care of me since I didn't have anywhere to go." Rebecka told us with a faint smile on her lips.

"It was pretty much the same for me, but my parents died 11 years ago, I was ten at the time so I still remember them telling me to run from the vespers." Erick added. I wonder if it was the same for Emma and Casper.

"No, it wasn't. I took a test on them and saw that both of them were a mix if ekat and lucian." Sinead told me, I had actually forgotten that the starlings could hear my thoughts.

"Let me guess, Becka's a Janus and Erick's a Thomas?" I asked, them since Emma had talked about them in her sleep and I had herd that. The two siblings nodded, both with tears in their eyes since their little sister now hated them.

"There is! How could I not think of that?" Sinead screamed from her place in the car which we hadn't left yet, I did not expect her to scream that out loud.

"What?" Dan asked with a face that looked about as confused as it felt, in fact, when I looked around all the others except the Starlings looked confused.

"There's a way to see what Emma's gone though, we can get into her memory if we get a bit of her DNA, that will of coarse be tricky, but I think we can do it." Ted told us with a fast voice.

Rebecka stood up and hit her head I'm the car ceiling, she looked overjoyed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" She asked us with an excited voice.

"The car keys were on the house keys and I think Emma locked the car..." Jonah told her with a less excited voice.

Ian unlocked the car from the inside and we all walked out of the car and in to the house, the first thing I could hear was sobbing coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms.

I looked at C who looked like if he wanted to run up there and comfort Emma, but he knew she needed to be alone right now.

"So, how are we going to get a DNA sample from Emma?" Natalie asked, that was a good question...

"We bring up a glass of orange juice and a plate with a cheese sandwich on, she loves that!" Rebecka exclaimed, C looked at her like if she was crazy and them sighed.

"She hates orange juice and cheese makes her wanna throw up." He told her, Erick looked surprised at Cs statement.

"Is there any pancakes and blueberry jam left in the fridge, Amy?" C added looking at me, I nodded and made a run for the fridge. I took out the plate of pancakes which we ate the day before, but on the plate I found a note saying

"sorry. I was hungry, Dan". Dan, that idiot! C didn't seem to mind though, he just took out a can of apple juice, poured a bit of it into a glass and walked up the stairs.

Now we just had to wait for him to get back.

C came back down the stairs with a smile about ten minutes later, he gave Ted the now empty glass of apple juice and the Starlings ran to the lab we had in the attic. We all went of different ways when the Ned, Ted and Sinead made us able to get into Emma's memories.

Jonah, Phoenix and Rebecka made their way to the music room, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Sarah, Erick, Dan, and Maria went outside to the pool.  
>Catherine stayed inside, looking a bit lost, but I guess that's what happens when you get to know that your parents and one of your siblings were on the people who hates you's side.<br>C also stayed, looking up the stairs, I knew he wanted to talk to Emma, but he knew she needed to be alone.

I sat down on a couch with Ian.  
>Natalie and Hannah was in the other couch talking about fashion.<br>Catherine walked up to me looking as if she wanted to ask me something.

"Do you think Casper would be okay with me borrowing a book of his? He left some in your library." She asked me with a quiet voice, I smiled at her and nodded. She took my hand and made me go up from the couch, I didn't know why she made me go up but I followed her. She led me to the door to the library and pointed at it.

"It's locked." She told me, I unlocked the door and she ran to a table on which there was a stack of books. She opened the book and sat down on a couch, I left her there to read on her own.

In the same moment as i sat down beside Ian on the couch, Ned ran out and told us to get Emma and get into the lab with her.  
>C ran up the stairs, I could hear Emma scream at him, it sounded something like<p>

"Casper Andersson, put me down now!". I held the door oped for the two of them since the others had already ran inside the lab and was getting an explanation on what was going to happen.

When Sinead saw Emma, she made C put her down and put some wires into all of us.

We ended up in some kind of yellow room, Emma was the only one who looked confused, the rest of us had kind of figured out that the Starlings would make it yellow since that was the ekat colour.

"Where are we?" She asked, walking closer to Ned to try to make him tell her.

"Just think of the day Rebecka and Erick disappeared." C told her with a calm voice,then we suddenly came to a forest, it was quite old with a lot of fallen trees in it.

"Ellie, you know your parents doesn't want you to climb that tree!" A young boy called from a short distance, I could see him, he was on the other side of a small pond. He had dirty blonde hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes which glowed with concern for something up in a tree, it was C.

"Well, mom's not here is she?" A small girl with her long dark brown hair in a braid, since C had called her Ellie I knew it was Emma.

"No, but how do you know I'm not gonna tell her?" C asked Emma who just laughed out loud.

"Your my best friend, you wouldn't do that." She managed to get out of her between laughs. I don't know if it was because of the laughing or because the tree branches was wet, but Emma slipped on the branch she was standing on and fell down head first into the pond.

"Ellie!" Both young and older C yelled, but Emma put her hand above older C's mouth so that young C wouldn't hear her.

"Help!" Young C yelled, but nobody else then we from the future could hear him and we couldn't just show ourselves, though C tried, but Emma and Sarah held him back.

"You know that the woman who saved me will come any second now." Emma whispered to him, but nobody came.

"She's supposed to have come by now." Emma said to herself with a scared voice. That's when I decided to run out there and save Emma. I dragged her up on land and stayed there until she woke up.

"Who are you?" Young C asked me with a hint of amazement in his voice, that was not a question I wanted to answer.

"Let's just call me your own personal super hero who's not always gonna be there." I told the young boy with a small smile before I ran away.

"That was so cool, Amy!" Dan said to me when Emma and C had left.

"Come on we need to follow them." I told him and ran the same way as young Emma and C had ran a couple of minutes ago.

We ended up at Emma's house and walked through the wide open door, there were two people sitting on a kitchen sofa crying when we walked in. But we couldn't show ourselves so we hid in the bathroom.

"Mommy, daddy? What's wrong?" Young Emma asked her parents.

"Sweetie, Erick and Rebecka are missing and we don't think they'll come back." Emma's mother Felicia told her daughter.

Both Emma and young Emma started to cry, but then we left the place and came back into the yellow room.

"Emm, I'm so sorry." Rebecka said to her sister as she walked up and hugged her, Erick joined her.

* * *

><p>Suddenly we were by the Amines-Cahill kitchen table, there was four people by it. Gus, Felicia, a 10 year old version of Emma and a 6 year old version of Casper. A woman walked into the room, Isabel.<br>She was in the shadows but young Emma could see her and waved to her.

"Hi Isabel!" She said with a happy singing voice and started eating her pancakes.

"Hello Emelie." Isabel greeted her and took a step closer to Gus.

"Emma!" Both Emma's yelled at her, but she couldn't hear us, which was good since Ian was saying some words she would not like to hear.

When she knew that the grownups wasn't paying attention to her, Isabel slipped poison in their breakfast, it was a fast acting one so about five minutes after taking a bite of their cheese sandwiches, Felicia Cahill and Gus Amines fell dead on the kitchen floor.

"That's why she doesn't like cheese anymore" c whispered to me.

"Mommy? Daddy? Wake up! This isn't funny!" Casper shouted, Emma was on the phone with the police. A couple of minutes later, the police and ambulances was al around the house, but nobody could save Gus and Felicia, it was already too late. We were back in the yellow room, Emma, Rebecka and Erick was crying and holding on to each other.

"I'm so sorry Emm" Erick whispered over and over again.

"There's one memory left for you to see." Emma told us all with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>We were standing in the hallways of Emma's house again except this time we were all blurry and Casper walked through Natalie.<br>Casper walked into his room and started up his computer, so he couldn't hear the door bell ringing.

A younger version of Emma did however.

"I was 7 at the time, mom and dad was away at a trip so Casper and I were alone." Emma told us all, well everybody except herself that is. A police man was standing in the doorway when young Emma opened the thick wooden door.

"What can I do for you?" She asked the police man who smiled at her.

"I would like to know if you have any idea who these people are." The police man answered. Young Emma looked shocked when she saw the pictures of Rebecka and Erick, she nodded.

"What's your name?" The place man wanted to know, he was still smiling at young Emma.

"Emma." Young Emma whispered, the police man did a motion with his and as if to say "continue" or "your full name".

"Emelie Amines-Cahill." Young Emma told the police man, his smile became sad and he looked at young Emma.

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell you that Rebecka and Erick was found dead last week." The policeman told young Emma, both Emma's had tears in their eyes and I really understand why. I mean, I don't know what I would have done if Dan went missing and then a year later was found dead.

* * *

><p>We were back in the yellow room and we all hugged Emma who was still crying because of the memory, but then we suddenly came into another memory even though Emma didn't think of the time.<p>

* * *

><p>We were in Emma's garden, there was a lot of people there, but what surprised me was who was there. It was me, Dan, mom, dad, Isabel, Vikram, Ian, Natalie, Sinead, Ned, Ted, Irina, Alastair, Fiske, Grace, Erick, Rebecka, Emma, Felicia, Gus, C, Jessica, Hannah Sarah, Cs parents and Hannah's parents. It was all almost all Cahills except Maria, Catherine and Casper who hadn't been born yet, I remembered that day, it was 11 years ago. They were all by a table, eating, drinking and laughing, together.<p>

"Amy, I know that's me, that's you and I can recognise almost everyone, but this was a long time ago. Is there any chance mom and dad are here?" Dan asked me, I smiled at him and pointed to the man who now had raised from his chair to make a four year old Dan come down from a tree and the woman who was sitting between young me and Felicia.

"Mom and dad." Emma whispered to herself, C said the same thing but with a more angry voice, it who can blame him, they left the Cahills to become vespers. Grace rose from her seat, she looked much younger then I could remember her.

"Hello, I'm glad you all camethis far, even though some of us had to travel a long way. But as we all decided, this is the one place nobody where nobody will find us. Unfortunately some of us couldn't make it, like for example the Wizard family, who's son is sick and the Holt family who nobody really knows where they are.  
>But all of you fellow madrigals, we have made us worthy, we have collected one family from each branch here today. We have the Kabras and Irina from the Lucian branch, the Starlings and Alastair from the Ekaterina branch, the Anderson's from the Tomas branch, young Rebecka from the Janus branch, the Amines-Cahills and Cahills from the madrigal branch and we can even be happy to say that we have a little girl who's both from the Ekaterina and Lucian branches.<br>Enjoy your meal, everyone." Grace said with a loud and proud voice. This was just a couple of months before mom and dad died.

"You are ugly!" Young Natalie told young Emma, young C got mad at her, so he threw a bit of a chocolate cake at her brand new dress. That's how what apparently was the first Cahill Cake War started.

I didn't remember that reunion that much but I kinda wish I did, it looked like a lot if fun, at least until older Dan decided to join and scared everybody since nobody knew who he was...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry for not updating but you know how it is, end of school, a lot of tests, all free time busy with studying, sleeping and eating...<strong>

**But there's only two real school days left before the summer break!**

**~ Cat**


	13. Chapter 13: Lost in her mind

**Natalie's POV.**

I didn't remember that we had a reunion in Sweden about 11 years ago, and I really didn't remember that Isabel pretended to be a madrigal.

"Uhm, I think we have a problem." Emelie said with a loud voice, she didn't think the others would hear her, the ones around the table that is, but they did.

"Who are you children?" Grace asked us, since none of us had an answer we ran away into Emelie's room but Felicia ran after us.

"Sinead, Ned and Ted Starling, what is it this time? Because you've already tested the machine about four years ago." She whispered on the other side of the locked door.

Sinead opened the door long enough for Felicia to get in.

"Would you like to explain how you know Emelie, Rebecka and Erick's mother or do I have to poison you?" I asked Sinead, that made Felicia look worried.

"How do you know my kids?" She asked me with a look that made me see that she was worried something had happened to them, that was a look I never saw on my own mother. But Felicia probably did not hate her children like Isabel did.

"That doesn't matter. I thought you just were done with the memory travel thing so how could you have traveled in somebody's memory four years ago?" Dan asked Ted, he looked like if he did not understand anything even though it was obvious.

"It wasn't four years ago for us Dan, it was about fifteen minutes ago for us, but for Felicia, it was four years ago." Ned explained for Dan who now understood.

"It hasn't happened anything to my kids, right?" Felicia asked Amy, she still sounded worried and a bit confused.

Emelie, Rebecka and Erick looked like if they wanted to hug her and tell her that they're okay.

"No, we're fine, mom." Emelie said, but I could see that she instantly regretted it. She should not have said we're fine she should have said they're fine...

"Who are you?" Felicia asked her daughter, but she did not know that it was her daughter she asked the question.

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't tell you." Emelie explained to Felicia, who just looked confused over the fact that Emma called her, mom.

"Where did she get that necklace? It's my daughters necklace, not hers." Felicia whispered to herself, now I know where Emelie got the habit of talking to herself from.

"Oh, stop it! This is getting much to annoying. Felicia, the girl is your daughter, Emelie." I told her since it was getting really annoying and I could just make sure she did not remember it when we left.

"So, Emelie, whats the problem you were trying to tell us about?" Ian asked Emelie.

"Well, I think the machine's broken. I try to think of our time but it won't take me there. And by the way, it's Emma! Emma, how hard can it be to remember? It's just four letters." Emelie told us all, clearly annoyed over the fact that. Ian called her Emelie.

"No, no, that can't be happening." All of the four Ekaterinas said at the same time.

"What are we going to do now then?" Dan asked his sister who just gave gonna small smile at him.

"Well, we'll make the best out of our time here. Do you have any books that I can borrow Felicia?" Amy answered Dan and asked Felicia. Felicia answered her with a warm smile and Amy ran of to find a book.

The Starlings made their way into an empty room and made the Holt's come with them to try everything out, Jonah, Phoenix, the Anderson's, and the Amines-Cahills joined the reunion out in the garden so it was just Ian, Daniel and I left in the room.

Since I felt tired I started searching for a room to sleep in even though it was morning and I should be able to stay awake. (What? It was midnight back in Attleboro.)

The thing was, I did not dream an ordinary dream about shopping or Daniel. (not THAT Daniel, I was talking about another Daniel... *awkward cough*)

I dreamt that i was in a black room, with Nellie, she talked to me and made sure for herself that everyone was fine. Apparently we were just lying on the floor unconscious in our time.

I did not get to know why Nellie was in my dreams before somebody woke me up, Ian.

"Natalie, we have a problem." He told me with a soft voice.

"What is it?" I asked him, since he was speaking with such a soft voice I did not think that it was anything important.

"Felicia has gotten to know that Isabel is evil. She is not supposed to know that until in about 6 years." He answered me with a less soft voice then before.

"Guys, there's a big fight outside, Isabel, Alice, William and younger Jessica's true identities has been revealed be young Natalie. Gus and older Becka has ben kidnapped by Alice and William." Hannah screamed at us from the doorway.

"Who are Alice and William?" I asked Hannah who said quickly that it was Casper's parents.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rebecka's POV<span>_**

* * *

><p>Ok, this is so not good, I'm kidnapped by a younger version of my little sisters best friend's parents who are vespers. Also, I'm stuck in my sisters memories and who knows when we'll come back? What if Alice and William won't give me chocolate, I can't stand being without chocolate!<p>

_Becka, you're over thinking this, everything will be ok._

**Oh, great, you're back.**

_I'm always here Becka._

**Why can't you just get a life?**

_Because I'm just a voice in your head, genius._

**Did you just use sarcasm? Because you're not allowed to do that, that's my thing!**

_I AM you, Becka. Somebody's missing their chocolate._

**You're annoying.**

_YOU'RE annoying._

"So, since we're stuck here, why don't we get to know each other. What's your name?" Dad asked me.

**What am i gonna say, what am I gonna say, what am I gonna say?**

_Just tell him the truth, it's not like if Ian, Natalie or one of the ekats can't make him forget it._

**Can't you just get out of my head?**

_How many times do i have to say this? I am just a voice in your head, I can't do anything else then annoy you..._

"Are you ok? You look kind of sick." Dad wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my name's Rebecka and I already know that your name is Gus and you're a lucian who's joined the madrigals with your wife and your three kids." I answered.

_Great Becka, now he's totally not gonna think you're crazy..._

**You were the one who told me to tell him the truth!**

_I know, but I didn't think you'd actually do it. You never listen to me!_

**Well, there's a first time for everything...**

_Oh, and that time I told you everything will be ok, don't believe it, I don't believe it._

"It's you Becka, isn't it. I knew this would happen." Dad told me with a warm smile. I hardly even remembered him from before I left.

I nodded at him and hugged him, he smiled at me and hugged me back. I could hear him whisper something about how great i turned out.

"Dad, you make me sound like if I was some kind of monster when I was younger." I whispered to the father I had missed so much these last years.

"No, you weren't some kind of monster. Don't you remember that time when you and your brother did confetti as a birthday present to Emelie when you were ten? You didn't want to forget any of her birthdays so you hid them all in your room gut you still forgot about them this year." Dad told me with a small laugh.

I laughed with him since I knew that I had forgotten about the confetti under my bed until the day I left. I took everyone of them except one that I forgot and then I made all of them go of on Emma's birthdays.

"Can you tell me about the future? I'll forget all about it anyway since I'm not an ekat." Dad asked me.

**Should I tell him?**

_Of coarse you should. He'll forget all about it anyway._

**Wait, is this one of the times I'm not****supposed to listen to you?**

_We don't know that unless we try, do we?_

**But what if he doesn't believe me, I mean not a lot of people believe that they basically don't have a future.**

_And most people don't get kidnapped by their daughters best friend's parents with a 18 year old version of their 7 year old daughter. Let's face it, he's a Cahill, he doesn't have an ordinary life anyway._

**Ok, ok, geez you're bossy.**

_Well everybody can't be Janus' pushovers..._

**Wait, if you're not a janus, what are you?**

_A really messed up girl's inner voice, though I wish I was Jonah Wizards inner voice, that would be much more fun..._

**Hey, I'm fun!**

_Just keep telling yourself that girl, just keep telling yourself._

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_Are you gonna tell dad the truth or are you going to have a fight with yourself?_

**He's my dad, not yours!**

_I'm still you, idiot._

**You just called yourself an idiot.**

_I called you an idiot._

**But you ARE me...**

"Ok, so basically you don't really have a future... You'll get another kid so we'll print his name on all of those confetti's too. His name will be Casper and he's not really gonna have a long life. Erick and I will run away in a couple of years and you and mom will die a bit after that." I got out of myself before I saw myself starting to disappear.

"The ekats fixed the memory thing, bye dad. Love you." I said to him before I found myself in the lab of the Cahill mansion again.

Let me just say one thing, Nellie and Fiske was not happy with us...

* * *

><p><strong><em>HEY! So, I've realised that this story is really confusing... Lets make the ages clear at least.<em>**

**_Catherine: 7_**

**_Casper: 9 was going to be 10_**

**_Maria: 10_**

**_Emma, C, Hannah:14_**

**_Dan, Natalie, Madison, Reagan, Sarah: 15_**

**_Ian, Amy, Hamilton, Jonah: 17_**

**_Becka:18_**

**_Erick:22_**

**_Ages when Becka and Erick ran away:_**

**_Becka:10_**

**_Erick: 14_**

**_Emma:6_**

**_Casper: 3_**

**_~Cat_**


	14. Chapter 14: The end

**_Amy's POV._**

"Do you people get how worried we were?" Nellie yelled at us when we came home again, I think we were gone for quite a long time since she wouldn't be mad if we only had been gone for an hour or so.

"How long have we been gone?" Dan asked Fiske, he glared back angrily at Dan.

"You haven't been gone, you've been unconscious for a month now. It's the 11th of July." Fiske answered him, wow, I thought we only would be gone for a couple of minutes.

"You're all grounded. But I'm so happy you're home, kiddos" Nelly sighed and looked at all of us.

"I'm pretty sure we're way too old to be called kiddos." Erick pointed out.

"You're never too old to be my kiddo, besides Catherine's only 7 so she's still young." Nellie answered him.

"Ok, lets get to your individual punishments." Nellie added with an evil smile on her face.

"Ian, Amy, you're not allowed to meet except during lunch and dinner for a week. Natalie, Dan, you have to spend as much time as possible together. Starlings, no experimenting in the lab for a week. Holts, no training for a week. Catherine, you have to read all of Casper's old books. Emma, you have to sit and watch TV at least 3 hours a day for a week. C, no TV for a week. Hannah, no shopping. Maria, Sarah, no basketball, swimming, football, soccer, parachuting, ice cream tossing or throwing each other across the room. Phoenix, Jonah, Rebecka, no playing music or listening to it, that includes singing. Erick, no Erick Sandwiches for a week, actually no more Erick Sandwiches ver, they're really gross and makes the kitchen smell like tuna, ice cream and garlic. So, I think that was everyone." Nellie continued to everyones dismay.

"But then what are we gonna do?" We all asked at the same time.

"I don't think she gets the whole punishment thing. I love reading." I heard Catherine whisper the Maria who just laughed and called her an ekat in that playful loving way that only siblings and best friends can.

"Well, love, I guess I have to go away, see you in a week." Ian whispered to me, I turned around and gave him one last kiss before he slowly walked away.

I were really going to miss him this week, but at least I'll be able to sneak into his room when Fiske didn't notice...

"Ok, so what shall we do?" Natalie asked no one in particular.

"Well, I have to go watch TV, see you when the punishment's over..." Emma answered and grumpily walked into the living room, I'm weren't sure, but I thought I herd her yell something about it being torture.

"We'll just do what we always seem to do when we've got nothing else to do." Dan said.

"Why do we always do that?" Natalie asked, I had just had the same question.

"Duh, we're Cahills, torturing each other is what we do." Becka and Jonah answered at the same time and I was sure I saw Becka blush, I was going to have to ask her about that later.

"Okay, I'll go first." Jonah exclaimed with a devious smile on his lips, he was surly up to trouble.

"Ian, truth or dare?" Jonah yelled through the ceiling into the room where he knew Ian was.

"Truth, you wouldn't even notice if I did a dare in here!" Ian shouted back, with his smooth and silky British accent which I loved so much.

"Say three things you don't like about Amy." Jonah ordered Ian

"I can't, there is nothing about Amy that I don't like, her shyness makes me be able that she's nobody else's then mine, all her flaws is what makes her perfect." Ian answered with a loving voice, the words he said made me melt inside and I could hear Rebecka, Maria, Sarah, Hannah, Natalie, Erick, Phoenix and surprisingly Jonah aww at Ian's words, Dan just pretended to choke...

"Dan. Truth or dare?" Ian's voice came from the other room.

"I'm a ninja, of coarse I have to take the dare." Dan answered like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't...

"I give you a choice, you must either kiss Natalie or tell Nellie that she's annoying." Ian said, laughing slightly.

"Nellie! You're annoying!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs, the rest of us laughed when Nellie answered that he was going to have to kiss Natalie now. For some reason I thought that Ian had already made Nellie say that.

Dan did what he was told to do and then he ran away.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Natalie's POV.<span>_**

I ran after Dan after the dare, I wanted to know why he ran away.

I found him on a bench by the lake, the lake in my memorial, with his head in his hands.

"Why did you run away?" I asked Dan, he looked up at me, I could see that he had been crying, I wondered why.

"Leave me alone Natalie." He answered, but I sat down beside him.

**_"Hi!"_** A voice in my head suddenly said, but I didn't recognise it.

"Who are you?"

**_"You can call me Andrew, I'm the voice in Dan's head, he's pretty boring. All he thinks about is if he hates or is falling in love with this girl called Natalie... Wait, black hair, tanned skin, you're Natalie, aren't you?"_** The voice replied, I did not see that coming. Wait, Dan still likes me? Oh, right you can hear this, can't you Andrew?

**_"Yup. Oh, and by the way, Tyler, the voice in your head went into Dan and told him everything about how you feel about him. You two were getting annoying..."_** Oh, great, the voice in my head is telling Dan I still like him, how much more messed up can this get? Wait, I thought the voice in my head was a girl.

**_"You thought Tyler was a girl?" _**Andrew laughed at me, great, now I'm starting to call my own imagination by name.

**_"We're not your imagination. Why does everyone keep thinking that?" _**I don't know, maybe, because you're a voice in peoples heads?

**_"We're ordinary people walking beside you, you just can't see us, well nobody else then some people can see us."_** Then, I suddenly saw the redheaded man whispering the words into my ear and the brown-haired girl whispering things into Dan's ear.

I thought you said that the voice in my head was a man named Tyler.

**_"You can see us?"_** Andrew asked surprised.

Suddenly Jonah,Amy, Ian, the Starlings and the Holts appeared out of nowhere, then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>"Please survive, please don't be dead, not yet." Ian's voice called out from the darkness, I could hear some people crying, but I couldn't identify who.<p>

"Ian?" I whispered back to him and took the hand by mine, then I opened my eyes and the light hit me.

I could see Jonah, Amy, Ian, the Starlings, the Holts and Felicia smile at me.

"You're right Mr. Kabra, the girl survived after all. I had no idea ho she did it,but she did." Felicia told Ian. What does she mean, survived? I never got hurt.

"Ok, I need some information about her, name, age, parents, where she was born, how she got hurt." Felicia continued.

"Her name is Natalie Kabra, she is 13 years old, parents are both dead, she was born in London but has recently moved here to Attleboro." Ian told her, I were surprised since I thought it had been two years since I was 13.

Felicia left the room and the others told me that I had survived the vesper attack, but had been in coma for a week, they had just gotten a message that I had started to move around that very morning.

I guessed it was all a dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Rebecka's POV.<span>**_

**_Two years later._**

* * *

><p>We've been pretending to live live two years from now for two years now, I've been saying that I'm Jonah's girlfriend, Emma, C, Maria, Hannah, Catherine and Erick have been pretending too, like being some family members.<p>

Ian says that Natalie doesn't remember anything from "the dream", he says that she thinks it was all just a dream, I'm not that sure.

He's doing this for a good reason, to make Natalie able to love an ordinary life without being scared that Isabel and Evan might come and kill her, but it's still pretty weird.

It feels weird having to pretend to live a life that isn't yours, for example I've started a school for Cahills, me, a singer, started a school.

If someone had told me that would happen five years ago, I wold have laughed in their face, at the time I didn't think I'd ever see my little sis again, but now we live a pretty much perfect life all of us Cahills, together, united forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehe, this was actually a joke, the parts after <em>**"Leave me alone Natalie." He answered, but I sat down beside him. **Never actually happened.**

**The next chapter with the REAL next chapter and not the fake ending will be up tomorrow.**

_**~Cat.**_


	15. Authors Note

**Hey.**

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry that the real chapter 14 won't come out in the time I told you it would, but my iPad has stopped wanting to live, so it doesn't charge anymore and I don't have a backup place to write at.<strong>

**I will upload the new chapter as soon as I can but since the iPad won't charge and I'm going to Germany in a week, it will probably take quite some time.**

**~Cat**


	16. Chapter 15: Son of a vesper and epilogue

"Leave me alone Natalie." He answered, but I sat down beside him.

"I think we both know that I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." I answered him with a smile, he sighed sadly and looked away from me.

"Why can't you still be gone? Everything was so much easier when I thought you were dead." Dan said after a long uncomfortable silence.

"Dan, stop trying to run from your problems, it's not going to get easier." I told him, I thought I almost saw a small smile, but it disappeared almost as fast as it came.

"If you were still gone, it would have been much easier to stop myself from falling for you.." Dan said to himself, I didn't think he noticed that I could hear it.

Wait, he really still likes me too?

**_"Of coarse, he just said so!"_** That annoying voice in my head answered me.

Get out of my head. I replied to the voice.

"What?" Dan asked me and I guess I looked pretty clueless so he decided to explain.

"You just told someone to get out of your head." I really thought I didn't say that out loud.

"I was kind of talking to a voice in my head. That makes me sound like a schizophrenic." I answered Dan, he smiled but looked surprised.

"You have a voice in your head too?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said and we both laughed, I fell over and by accident landed in his lap. Almost like that time on the hospital.

"Hey, there." Dan said with a big grin on his face, I could feel that I smiled just as big when he kissed me.

"Guys, we've done it! We filmed the moment Natan got back together!" Emma, C, Erick and Rebecka suddenly yelled from behind some bushes.

"Do you know who Natan is?" Dan whispered in my ear. I shook my head and we both started laughing.  
>That was one of those moments you just can't forget no matter how hard you try to.<p>

"Emma, why did you leave the TV? If you don't come in here this instant you're going to have to eat one of Erick's sandwiches!" Fiske yelled from inside the house, Emma ran as fast as she could back to the house, she tripped about five times. That just made Dan and me laugh even harder.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>C's POV.<span>_**

The week of punishments were finally over, but I were still not happy, it felt like if I had forgotten something and Ellie kept ignoring everyone. Every time I saw her, I could see that she had been crying and now I couldn't find her.  
>I searched everywhere for her, but just when I had given up, I found her in the lake, unconscious.<br>I got her up onto the grass as fast as I could and did everything I could to make her live, when she finally opened her eyes, she glared at me.

"I didn't want you to rescue me." She said to me. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I said, I didn't want anyone to rescue me. I want to be with my brother, you get that?" She cried, I couldn't believe she did that deliberately, she wanted to die.  
>After she said that, it was like if I didn't control myself anymore. I didn't want to say what I said, but I said some things I would never have said if I could control myself, like calling her brother worthless even if he was one of the most awesome little guys I'd ever met.<br>Then I hit her. Right in the face with as much power as I could. I were acting like a vesper and that's when I realised that, all I was was the son of a vesper.

Ellie hit me back but since I was the stronger out of us and couldn't control myself, she didn't hurt me, but I knew that I hurt her. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, not until Jonah, Hamilton, Sarah and the Holt twins separated us. Well, Jonah and Hamilton started trying to separate us, but they couldn't do it so they had to ask for help...

When I finally regained my self control, I found Sarah comforting Ellie and giving me death glares, I kinda wanted to die, I deserved to die for hurting Ellie.  
>I decided that the best thing I could do, for all of us, was to leave and never come back, I couldn't control my vesper side coming out and I didn't want to hurt the people I loved. What if that would have been Cathy, she wasn't as strong as Ellie and I knew I hurt her pretty badly.<p>

I ran up to my room, ordered a last minute plane ticket, packed my stuff, left a note to the others and left, forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Natalie's POV.<span>_**

Dan and I were just watching a movie when we herd yelling outside my window which faced my memorial. (Yeah, it feels really weird calling something your memorial when you're fully alive.)  
>It was Emelie and Casper fighting, Emelie was soaking wet and Casper looked weird, not like himself. We saw them hit each other until Jonah, Sarah and the Holt's separated them, then Casper started to look like himself again and Dan and I saw him run into the house, into the room beside mine.<p>

I could hear him doing something noisy in there and Dan held me to him, I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see Casper in a long time.

I were right, Casper ran out of the house as soon as he was finished with the thing he was doing in his room.

Dan and I saw ran to the room that was on the opposite side of the house then mine and saw Casper stuffing a couple of bags into a taxi, sitting in it himself and then we saw him leave.

"I think we should go check out his room, he could have left a note or something." Dan said to me after a couple of minutes filled with silence, I nodded and we walked into Casper's room.

"There." I said when I found the folded paper on the desk in front of the window.  
>"We have to tell the others." Dan exclaimed after reading the note, I nodded and we both ran out to the others who were still comforting Emelie by the lake.<p>

"He left." Dan and I told them at the same time. Emelie gasped, put both hands in front of her mouth and started mumbling tat it was her her fault. It wasn't, it was he who hit her and started the fight, it was Casper who decided to leave.

"We have to find him!" Emelie, Sarah, Maria and Catherine cried out on the same time.

"No, it's way to dangerous, if he chose to leave, then we should respect his choice." Ian said.  
>It was true, I knew nobody wanted to leave Casper, but it was his choice and we had to respect what he wanted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Catherine's POV.<span>_**

I read the note C left, over and over again, but the text didn't change.

_Hi._

_When you read this, I'm long gone, it's already to late to find me, so please don't try to._

_I didn't mean to hurt Ellie, but it was like if I couldn't control myself, I guess I'm nothing else then the son of a vesper after all.  
>Now please pass this note to Nellie.<span>_

_Nellie, please, take care of my sisters. I love them and if I get to know that they're hurt in any way, I will come back to get you..._

_Pass the note to Catherine._

_Cathy, I'm sorry I let you down. I know I should be the good brother and stay, but I leave so that my vesper side won't kick in again, I don't want to hurt you.  
>I love you, and Sarah and Maria, more then my own life and that's why I'm leaving.<br>I'm sorry princess._

_Pass the note to Sarah._

_Sarah, like I said to Cathy, I'm sorry I let you down, but I didn't want any of you to get hurt.  
>If your vesper side kicks in to, don't leave, try to fight it, you're stronger then me and you've always been sis.<br>Cathy and Mar are your responsibility now and please Sarah, please don't let them down like I did._

_Pass the note the Maria_

_Mar, I'm sorry I left you. I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not you or Cathy. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt._

_I love you, but I won't ever come back._

_Pass the note to Ellie._

_I'm sorry, you probably hate me now, I hate me now.  
>I won't come back, so please live your life with someone better then me, you deserve someone who won't hurt you.<br>I want to say, thank you, for being my best friend for all of these years, for not seeing me as a son of a vesper even though that's what I am.  
>I love you Ellie, but please, move on, for me?<span>_

_I'll miss you all._

_C_

I were never going to see my big brother any more...  
>Who were going to read stories for me even if I could read perfectly fine by my own?<br>Who were going to be there for me when I grow up and the world would get mor complicated?  
>Who were going to comfort me?<p>

I guessed the answer to all of those questions was either Sarah or Mar. Not that long ago, Hannah would have been one of the people I trusted, but I really didn't know where she was, she just disappeared after a while.

I knew that I would never forget him, he was my brother and best friend, he was always there for me, he would always stay in my heart and in my mind. Just like the good memories of mom and dad.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown POV. Ten years later.<span>_**

"Hey Casper!" A young woman says to one of the tombstones.

"Happy 20th birthday!"She congratulates the dead person, I know she's talking to her brother, I smile at her even though she can't see me. I'm not even sure she'd remember me if she could see me. If she did then she would probably hate me, I told her I wouldn't be coming back but I've still been watching over her and the others for the past ten years.

"Will proposed to me yesterday, I wish I could say I'm happy, but I'm not. I guess I still haven't gotten over C.  
>Oh, and other news, Jonah and Rebecka's got the triplets now. Juliet, Lilly and Johnny.<br>It feels like if it was yesterday Jonah proposed even though it was about 8 years ago."

*Flashback*  
><em><span>"So, this next song is a song my boyfriend of five years, Jonah Wizard, wrote. He haven't even allowed me to see the lyrics yet.<span>_

_I remember the first time I met you, thirteen and oh so beautiful.  
>You told me that you hated my music.<br>I said, I didn't like you, you just smiled at me._

_Two years went by and I know I fell for you, I just don' t know how, why or when, but the truth is that I just don't care about that._

_The thing I want to know is, will you marry me?_

_I saw you grow up through all of these years, found out where you belonged, I fell for you a little more every day.  
>I remembered when nobody knew about us, we were hiding so that they couldn't know.<br>I'm tired of hiding, I want to be with you forever._

_This is so not how I am, but do you want to marry me?" Rebecka sung and then she was quiet, everything was quiet for a while._

_"Seriously Jonah, you made me propose to myself?" She laughed and Jonah stood up in the audience._

_"So will you?" He asked, the lights from the stage, hiding the nervousness on his eyes._

_"Just say yes! I'm tired of holding this camera!" A 17 year old Dan yelled._

_"Yes." Rebecka grinned and all of the audience cheered at them._

_It was the beginning of their happily ever after._

*End of flashback*

"Oh, and Natan's finally decided to get married, though I'm pretty sure theirs was the weirdest proposal yet."

*Flashback*

_Natalie Kabra sat in the cafeteria of the mall, drinking coffee and waiting for her favourite shop to open when a kangaroo came up to her._

_"Hey, you Natalie Kabra?" The kangaroo asked Natalie, who was very surprised that a kangaroo came up and talked to her.  
>Natalie just nodded.<span>_

_"That Dan dude want's me to tell you a lot of lovey, mushy stuff and ask you if you'd like to marry him." The kangaroo told Natalie with a bored voice, that just made Natalie more surprised._

_Who would ask a kangaroo to ask somebody to marry them? She thought to herself, the answer to that question was obvious, Dan._

_"Yes, I'll marry you Dan." She screamed out to the empty mall, well there was one other person in the mall but the was just Roberto and he started screaming and jumping up and down with the bread he just took out of the oven.  
>Roberto was one weird baker, but since Natalie liked his food she didn't care.<span>_

_"Hey, Dan! She said yes!" The kangaroo yelled into a phone._

*Flashback over.*

I smile at the woman's words, Dan's the only person I know who would make a kangaroo propose for him.

"I guess everything's perfect, everyone has gotten their happy ending, everyone except me and Catherine that is. And of coarse Maria, have you visited her? She's dead, like you.  
>It feels weird not to call Catherine Cathy, I called her that for 7 years, but since C made up that nickname, she starts crying and looking for C every time she hears it.<br>Everything's not perfect. I miss you so much little man.  
>But I got to go now, I'm going back to Attleboro.<br>Bye" The woman was crying now, I was too.

I didn't know that Cathy started to cry every time she herd the name I had called her all her life, but I gave up being her brother, I gave up on living a normal life ten years ago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey!<em>**

**_So last chapter wasn't the real last chapter, this really was._**

**_There will come a sequel which will set place sixteen years the epilogue. (26 years after C left.)_**

**_If you want to know what happened to Maria since he apparently died during the ten year gap, she died while saving her daughter Samantha from a burning building._**

**_The sequel will be posted after me going to Germany (I'll come home the 18th), after me visiting my step cousins (don't know when, some time in July.), but before the summer ends on the 21st of August._**

**_So some time in the beging of August or some time this week, I don't really know..._**

**_~Cat_**


End file.
